


Sleeping Beauty Syndrome

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Found Family, Heavy Angst, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Past Character Death, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Snow White Elements, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: "Your husband is trapped inside his own head, his soul shattered into pieces that someone has to put together."After countless trials, Dick and Jason finally got their happy ending. Or so they had thought. A mission gone wrong, a curse that can't be broken, the only way Dick can save Jason is by putting his own life at risk. Either his efforts will set them both free or trap them in a never-ending sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: White Sheets by Dallas

_ "High, high as you go,  
_ _ Take me with you, take me slow." _

Sunlight filtered in through the open window, the baby blue curtains swaying with the cool wind that brushed across Dick's skin as he lay in bed. Cocooned in a blanket, a warm body pressed against his, he listened to his husband's steady breathing.

Jason was alive and here, in his home and in his bed. He was alive. He was alive and nothing else mattered. 

Noticing the time on the clock, reluctantly, Dick shifted until he was facing his husband so he could steal a few kisses before he had to get up and face the day. The fact that Jason didn't wake up with the slightest movement was a testament of how far they had come since the start of their relationship.

"Hey, handsome. It's time to wake up," Dick whispered, grazing Jason's cheek with his thumb and the younger groaned, arms tightening around Dick's waist.

"Let's just sleep in," he said, burying his face in the crook of Dick's neck. "I'm sure the kids would like a day off from school."

Carding his fingers through his husband's hair, tracing patterns into his back, Dick smiled. "You're going to freak out if I say yes, aren't you?" he asked and Jason's body stiffened.

"Alright, alright," the younger muttered, pulling away so he could sit up. White sheets pooled around his torso and Dick was reminded of how naked his husband was under the covers. All he had to do was lean forward and he could kiss that deliciously muscled body, have Jason's taste on his tongue again. 

Maybe his thoughts reflected on his face because soon Jason was smiling and pushing him away. "Keep looking at me like that, Grayson and we're never getting out of bed."

And being the tease he was, Jason took that moment to stand up in all his naked glory, making Dick groan. "You're a cruel man," he whined but that just seemed to encourage his husband.

"I know." Jason smirked, striding towards the bathroom with a sway in his hips, making sure that Dick watched every step. 

As the door to the bathroom closed, Dick let out another groan before pulling himself out of bed. If the kids weren't awake now, they would be soon so whatever thoughts he had of joining Jason in the shower had to go away. Maybe this weekend, Dick would let Thomas and Johnny stay with their grandpa Bruce so he and Jason could get some time together. As much as Dick loved his kids, he could use some time off to focus on his husband and shower him with love. 

Pulling on a pair of boxers and an old Superman shirt that always made Jason roll his eyes, Dick headed to the kitchen only to stop since his sons were already there. 

Dressed for school, Johnny sat at the dining table, staring at the untouched glass of milk and probably thinking of ways to get out of drinking it. Meanwhile, Thomas was standing on a stool and applying jam on a piece of toast. 

It wasn't unusual for Dick to find his sons up and ready on most days. Wanting to help their fathers in any way they could, the two worked together to make their lives easier, something that made Dick's heart swell with love. The two boys were so young and so considerate of the people around him, making Dick the proudest father ever.

"Drink your milk," Thomas ordered without even looking at his younger brother, already sounding so much like Jason even though he was only ten years old. 

Johnny, unfortunately, was undeterred by the hardness of his older brother's voice. "Don't wanna." He pouted as he continued to glare at the glass, trying to imitate his uncle Dami. But being a five year old with chubby cheeks and the most innocent blue eyes made him look as terrifying as a kitten. 

Sighing just the way Jason would in this situation, Thomas stepped down from his stool and turned to Johnny. "You wanna be tall like me, right?" he asked and the younger nodded. "Well, you gotta drink your milk buddy."

"But it tastes bad!" Johnny whined, lower lip jutting out as he looked at his brother with those big innocent eyes (A trick Jason was sure Johnny had learned from Dick). 

"It won't taste bad if I add chocolate syrup to it," Thomas suggested and Johnny's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Chocolate! I want chocolate!" he exclaimed and Thomas grinned.

"You got it."

Arms crossed and eyebrows raised, Dick watched as his oldest dragged a chair to the counter, opened the top cabinet and fished out the bottle of chocolate syrup that Jason had so expertly hidden away. It seemed that his husband had been outsmarted by his own son but Dick would keep this fact to himself.

Once Thomas had mixed the syrup into the milk, Dick decided that it was time for him to come forward. "Good Morning boys," he greeted, the smile on his face becoming wider as Thomas tried to hide the bottle of chocolate syrup behind him.

"Daddy!" Johnny exclaimed and Dick pressed little kisses across his son's face, making him giggle.

"There's my handsome boy," he cooed and Johnny giggled more.

Then he turned his attention to Thomas who was standing by the side, staring at his shoes because he wanted kisses as well but he was old now and it wasn't cool to be kissed by your dad. Smiling at his son, Dick pulled Thomas into his arms and placed a wet kiss on his forehead, ignoring the way the boy complained and when he finally let go, his son didn't have a sullen expression on his face, instead he was smiling.

"You're so lame, dad," he muttered, small arms still wrapped around Dick's waist.

"Sure I am." Dick rolled his eyes. "Now be sure to put that bottle where you found it or else Papa will know about the chocolate milk."

Wide-eyed, Thomas stared at his father and opened his mouth to explain, his mind working at light speed to come with an excuse but Dick just shook his head and held out his hand for the bottle of chocolate syrup. "Your secret's safe with me." He winked and a wide grin spread across Thomas's face. 

Placing the bottle back in its place, Dick turned on the coffee machine and then sat down to have breakfast with his boys. Once done, they went to grab their stuff while he packed their lunch with Jason, the two of them constantly brushing past each other, looking for reasons to touch and Dick was sure they definitely needed a weekend alone. It had just been too long. 

"You boys ready?" Jason asked once the boys had put on their shoes and Johnny nodded, standing straight.

"Sir, yes sir!" he answered with a salute and Jason gathered the younger in his arms.

"Brat." He pokes Johnny's cheek making the younger laugh. Then he held out his hand for Thomas who pretended to be reluctant but Dick knew otherwise. 

Kisses exchanged and goodbyes spoken, Jason was out the door with the two boys and Dick watched until they were out of sight. If a few years ago someone told him that he would have a husband and two sons, he would have laughed. Now, here he was, a ring on his fingers, sharing his life with a man he loved and two boys he was so damn proud of. 

Dick was living his best life and he couldn't ask for more.

  


_ "The push, the pull, the tide at hand,  
_ _Changing courses, changing plans."_

  


It started with silence, so thick and suffocation, filling him until he was gasping for air through the words constricting his throat. Trembling fingers finally led to lips that moved without sound until a shallow breath turned into a broken plea_ I need to see him, please, I love him, I need him, please, please. _ But when begging met with rejection, it led to anger, thrumming under his skin, poisonous and corrosive. _ Why are you standing in my way? What do _ ** _you_ ** _ know of love? You wanted this. You did this. _ Unfortunately, his cruel words weren't enough to turn that passive look into a glare. Instead, all he got was pity, pity because he was being controlled by his own emotions, pity because he wasn't mentally capable of being by his husband's side. Pity because the fates were plotting to take Jason away and there was nothing Dick could do to change that. 

Left with no option but to feel pain, Dick threw himself at Bruce, fist raised in the air as red blinded his vision. Their bodies collided in a mess of grunts and growls, one man too weak to fight, the other too tired to carry on but even so they fought because at that moment, it was all they knew. 

"Nightwing," Bruce growled, voice dangerous, igniting rage in Dick's blood. Instead of speaking to his son, Bruce was trying to speak to a trained dog, a name leaving his lips but a command laced those words. This time Dick didn't want to cooperate.

He wanted Bruce gone. He wanted to see his husband. Most of all, he wanted that painful cry to stop, a sound so familiar that he was reminded of the night when the thread snapped and his world slipped out of his hands.

But as he was pushed to the ground, each attempt to escape futile, the screaming echoed until Dick recognized the sound of his own voice, finally feeling the tears he had been shedding on his skin. 

"Dick, please," Bruce whispered but the acrobat was no longer listening.

Screams turning to silent sobs, the pain finally settling in, Dick curled into himself, whimpering and begging. "Please, please, please," he chanted but Bruce couldn't tell whether the acrobat was crying to him or to fate.

_ Please don't take him from me. _

  


_ "Desperation, desperate,  
_ _ Countless moments of a lifetime gone to bliss." _

  


With the sun setting in the horizon, a golden fire battling against blue as a single star watched, Dick pressed down on the gas pedal, driving from Gotham to Bludhaven after spending the whole day working on a case with Bruce. As much as Dick loved his job, the paperwork that came with it was tiring. But if they wanted their criminals to stay in jail, the case against them had to be airtight and the hours spent going through document after documents were worth the trouble if the city was safe.

After all, the safer the streets of Bludhaven, the safer his sons would be. 

As the music cut off, his phone ringing and playing Jason's song, Dick couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey handsome," he said picking up the call, smile turning mischievous. "What are you wearing?"

For a second there was silence on the other end until Jason burst out laughing. Dick could imagine the crinkle of his eyes and the shake of his head. "Jesus, Grayson. You're grown man with two sons, have some tact."

"I would but you see my husband loves it when I'm naughty," he hummed, almost seeing the blush on Jason's face.

"What am I going to do with you?" The younger asked.

"I could think of a few things." He wiggled his eyebrows even though Jason couldn't see him.

"Oh god."

"You know you love me."

"I really do."

Hearing the warmth in Jason's voice, the truth behind his words, Dick smiled, heart filling with love for his husband. It had been years since they got together, years since they got married and somehow, Dick found himself falling in love with Jason over and over again, each time deeper and stronger.

"I have news for you," Dick started and Jason hummed. "I may have made arrangements for the kids to stay with their great grandfather this weekend. Alfred really misses them."

And that wasn't a lie. The moment Dick had stepped through the manner doors, Alfred's first question had been about the kids, disappointment coloring his face when he realized they hadn't come to visit. While everyone in the family loved Thomas and Johnny, no one loved them like Alfred.

"Oh?" Jason asked, sounding a bit distracted. "Does Alf miss them or do you miss being dicked down?" He continued, voice hushed so the kids couldn't hear him if they were to walk into the living room.

"My word, Mr. Todd!" Dick exclaimed with mock horror. "You're a grown man with two sons, have some tact." 

"Oh fuck you!" 

"That's the plan, beautiful."

As Jason groaned, annoyed and frustrated because Dick wasn't around for him to hold, the older man chuckled. 

"Anyway, I called for a reason," Jason said, voice serious. "I need to go out tonight. Roy needs backup so I was hoping--"

"I'll stay in and look after the kids. No problem," Dick finished for him, turning the car towards the restaurant Thomas and Johnny loved. "I'll pick up dinner and be back soon."

"Thanks, Dickie," Jason whispered, warmth seeping back into his voice.

"Sometimes you need to spread your wings as well Jay, I understand that."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jay."

It happened when they received the news about Thomas. Married for two years and thinking of having kids, Dick and Jason were about to have a child with both their genes, a feat possible because of the advances in science. Thomas was theirs and Jason wanted nothing more than to give their son a stable home and a childhood full of love. Before they brought Thomas home, Jason packed away the Red Hood and picked up a job as an English professor. 

While Jason was the perfect father, devoting all his time to his sons, they were nights when he wanted to fly and no one understood that better than Dick. When the Red Hood went out at night, Nightwing stayed at home.

Tonight Jason would go out and fly under the Gotham skyline, dancing with the stars and the moon. Tomorrow he would be back home, kissing his husband in the morning and driving his sons to school, smiling a smile bigger than before and Dick would remember all the reasons why he was so madly in love.  


  


_ "White sheets encompassed, white sheets stained red,  
_ _ Stained from the love that we put out in anger that we both shared." _

  
  
  


Curled into himself, Dick listened to the seconds that ticked by, the passage of time agonizingly slow. _ One, two, three, four. _The door didn't open and the answers that he needed desperately were locked behind it, discussing his husband's fate in hushed voices.

Leslie tried her best but Jason didn't wake up. J'onn reached out but Jason didn't wake up. Now Zatanna was here and Jason still wasn't awake.

"Grayson." Damian gripped his shoulder, lips turned into a frown as he took in his brother's fragile state. "Todd will be alright. He has already fought death once to be by your side. He would never leave you and your sons alone."

Smiling weakly, with a squeeze of his hand, Dick nodded at the younger boy. There was so much he wanted to say, words that would raise his spirits but every time he felt them on his tongue, a bitter taste filled his mouth. 

"The kids," he started, changing the topic. "Are they…"

"Pennyworth arranged for them to sleep in your old room," Damian answered and Dick nodded.

If Jason was here, he'd have tucked Thomas and Johnny into bed, giving them both a kiss on the head. He'd have stayed calm so he could be their strength, keep their fear at bay. And here Dick was, a broken and crying mess, unable to be by his sons even though they needed him. 

Maybe if he got some news, any news, he'd finally be able to move.

"Todd will come home," Damian suddenly said, voice certain and even though Dick understood the implications behind his words, he didn't comment. Gaze turned towards the door that led to Jason, voice softer and eyes determined, Damian repeated his words to himself. "_I will bring him home." _

  


_ "Please don't let me fall,  
_ _ I'm quickly fading to nothing at all." _

  


Dick remembered the times when he would come back to an empty home, a place devoid of warmth and joy. Stepping through the doorway, all he ever wanted to do was leave again, find a place where he would have a purpose. As long as he had a job to do, his mind wouldn't focus on the aching loneliness that came with growing up. He always had his friends. He always had his family but he was also used to seeing death on every turn. Vigilantes didn't have long life spans and Dick had seen his fair share of funerals, on rainy days, under the sun's blinding light, always a reminder of the people he failed to save. 

But now things were different. Even though he loved his job, Dick couldn't wait to go home and see his husband and sons. He always wanted to hear about Jason's day, Thomas's achievements at school and Johnny's tall tales. Now his home was an actual home with the doorway marked with the height of his sons, toys lying in a mess on the living room floor and walls that had seen one too many crayons. It was warm. It was love.

"Honey, I'm home," Dick announced as he unlocked the apartment door. He heard a faint hey as he stepped inside and took his shoes off near the shoe rack. 

Padding through the hall, he found Jason in the kitchen cutting apples for the boys to eat after dinner. Unable to stop himself, Dick dropped the packets he was carrying on the table and slipped his arm around Jason's waist, chest against back. Burying his face in the crook of his husband's neck, he took in a deep breath, the scent of soap lingering on Jason's neck.

"Hey," Jason whispered, carding his fingers through Dick's head.

"How was your day?" Dick asked as his husband turned around to face him, never breaking their embrace.

Leaning forward, Jason kissed Dick softly, making the older man groan. "It was good." He smiled. "Would you hate me if I said I've been a bit excited to head out tonight?"

Stealing another kiss, Dick shook his head. "Not at all, Little Wing."

And then they were kissing again, each press of their lips soft enough to resonate words they couldn't say at the moment but never deep enough to distract them. The kids were at home which meant that they had to behave.

As his eyes fluttered open, Dick realized that he was swaying along with Jason, their bodies moving as if they were dancing. "How's this for a prequel to our date?" Jason asked and Dick couldn't help but smile. 

But before he could say another word, the sound of something clattering to the floor caught his attention and he turned only to find his sons peeking around the doorway, staring at their parents intently.

Surprise flashed through Thomas's face as he noticed the direction to Dick's gaze. "Run Johnny!" He exclaimed and the two boys rushed towards their room.

Rolling his eyes, Jason glanced back at Dick and then with a shared grin, the two took off after their sons, effectively winning the battle and tickling the two boys until they were crying.

  


_ "Please, don't let me fall,  
_ _ I'm quickly fading to nothing at all." _

  


It was the moment of truth, the moment that would decide his husband's fate and Dick waited for an answer as he waited to breathe, his heart on stand by while his eyes bore into Constantine's. This was Jason's last chance, his only hope and all Dick needed was the tiniest bit of hope. Even if his husband couldn't wake up right away, as long as he did, Dick would wait for him forever. 

"I'm not going to lie to ya, Dick," Constantine started and beside him, Bruce stiffened. "Jason's condition isn't the best but it's not irreversible."

"Constantine--" Bruce started, his voice gruff, anger seeping through his lips, anger that didn't make sense to Dick unless… Bruce was hiding something from him. 

For as long as he had lived under Batman's shadow, Dick and every resident of Wayne Manor had been subjected to Bruce's arrogance. Bruce made choices for everyone, deciding what was best for them without consulting them and if that meant keeping secrets, then he'd happily do that. But he wouldn't do that now. He couldn't do that now. With Jason's life in the balance, every bit of information was important.

"Oh shove off, Bats. I'm not going to keep this for him because unlike you I don't try and control everyone around me," Constantine snapped, turning his attention back to Dick. "Your husband is trapped inside his own head, his soul shattered into pieces that someone has to put together."

Breath caught in his throat, Dick nodded, putting two and two together as Constantine spoke. "But doing that means going inside his head and if you make a mistake, you could fall prey to the same spell…"

"And never wake up," Dick finished, swallowing his own spit because suddenly his mouth was terribly dry. 

"It's too dangerous," Bruce started but Dick held up his hand. Anger thrummed under his veins but right now, his only focus was Jason, not his own father's betrayal.

"Someone who has a strong connection to your husband has the best chance of bringing him back," Constantine finished, his hand covered Dick's sympathetically. "Personally I don't think you should go through with this but if you do, I'll help you, free of cost."

"Dick, it's too dangerous. Let me--" Bruce argued and it began to fall together.

Zatanna would have known this, maybe even J'onn but because they trusted Bruce's judgment, had faith that he would do the right thing, they didn't say a word. But the only problem with Bruce's self-sacrificing attitude was that he didn't understand Jason and he couldn't possibly begin to when he hadn't his whole life. 

"You're the last person who could be considered close to Jason," Dick stated, his words cold enough to break through Batman's exterior and make the man within flinch. 

"It has to be me," Dick whispered to himself and then looked up at Constantine. "It will be me."

  


_ "Countless moments ripped to shred,  
_ _ White sheets encompassed, white sheets stained red." _

  


Leaning against the doorway, Dick held his breath and stared at his sons, both of them fast asleep. His eyes stung from all the tears he had shed, heart aching because his husband was comatose and now his sons would lose both parents for a while. He knew that he had nothing to worry about, that his family would keep Thomas and Jonathan safe, shower the two boys with love and affection. Just the idea of being apart from them for so long was unbearable. But Jason needed him and he needed Jason. 

"Dad?" Thomas called out, confusion lacing his voice as he rubbed his eyes.

Holding back his tears, Dick smiled at his son and stepped into the room to go sit by his side. "Hey, baby," he whispered, pulling Thomas close to him, finding comfort in his son's warmth.

"Is papa okay?" The younger asked and Dick broke on the inside. Of course, Thomas noticed. He always did. Just like his father, he was attuned to everyone's emotions and just like his father, he did his best to help.

"Papa is… well, baby, I won't lie to you. There was a problem with Papa's job and he needs me to go help him out," Dick explained, pulling Thomas closer as the younger stared at him with worry.

"Is it the night job?" Thomas asked, having an idea of what his parents actually did and Dick nodded. 

His eyes flickered to Johnny who shifted in his sleep but didn't awaken, small mercies he could be thankful for. Johnny was still too young to understand the complications that came with the vigilante life and he was bound to start crying if he watched Dick leave. When morning came and his parents weren't around, he would have his uncle Damian and great-grandfather Alfred to feed him a lie that would keep him happy. 

When Dick didn't say anything, Thomas gripped his shirt, staring up at him with his big, innocent eyes. "I'll take care of Johnny so you don't have to worry. Just focus on helping Papa and coming home," he blurted out.

Tears threatening to breakthrough, Dick leaned down and kissed Thomas's head. "I know you will," he whispered. "You always do."

"I love you, dad," Thomas whispered, his voice shaking and Dick closed his eyes. He never wanted to see his sons cry or be the reason for their tears.

"I love you too, baby. So much."

And then Dick held onto his son just for a little while longer before he had to leave.

  


_"Desperation gone to bliss,_  
_ All of our seconds and minutes and hours I'm gonna miss,  
I'm gonna miss."_

  


Lying next to his unconscious husband, Dick reached out and traced Jason's face with his finger, taking in his sharp nose, long eyelashes and every little mark on his skin, committing it all to memory. This was the man he had loved since the time they had first met, his heart knowing where it belonged but Dick had been too slow to realize it, he had been too slow to accept it. Then Jason was gone and his heart had been broken.

This was their second chance to work things out, to be happy, to be together and now, life was intervening again, threatening to take away Jason even though they had days left to spend together. It didn't matter who Dick had to fight, whether it was the Joker, another villain or destiny itself, he would do anything to bring his husband back. 

"You ready, mate?" Constantine asked, his voice breaking into Dick's thoughts.

With one last look at Jason, intertwining their fingers together, Dick turned to the mage and nodded. 

"I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to [elwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon) for helping me write Constantine and [stevieraebarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/pseuds/stevieraebarnes) for giving me their insight of this chapter so that I could go forward with this story. I really appreciate all the help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Clouds by Traces

_ "If I said what I mean to say, would you understand?  
_ _ Even the brightest days feel like a light to lose." _

Dick knew what it was like to fall.

The snap of a rope, a funeral missed, lightning breaking through the clouds as legs pinned him down, fingers slipping through his hands, his world falling apart in front of his eyes as deafening cries escaped his parted lips, unable to save himself, unable to save what he loved. Dick knew what it was like to fall and here he was again, tumbling through galaxies, stars burning brighter than the sun, one supernova after another, turning midnight blue into white, pure as freshly fallen snow, tainted by a figure clad in red.

Hand outstretched, fingers straining to grab hold of the brown leather jacket as smoke swirled around the familiar silhouette. Just a little bit more and he would have everything he ever wanted in his arms. Just a little bit more and they could be homebound, to their family, to their sons, looking back at their temporary parting as a lesson to not waste time, to make the most of what they had. 

One touch was all he needed to save Jason. But with one touch was enough to take his beloved again because it could never be that easy. 

As the last star, burning in the white sky went supernova, blinded, Dick didn't even realize that the world around him had begun to collapse, letting him fall once again. 

  
  
_"Cause there ain't a bitter place that I haven't been,  
And I'm always scared it's the pain I fear I'll choose."_

  
  
It had been days since Batman flew across Gotham alone, the only light that could drive away his darkness gone until a few weeks later, everyone's beloved Boy Wonder, Robin, returned to his mentor's side but his movements were graceless, tactics dirty, each attack barely polished like a bird learning to fly all over again. Robin was back to guard his city from the monsters that lurked in the dark but this Robin wasn't the original.

He wasn't Dick Grayson.

The original had been fired, pushed away by his mentor, his father, never given a second chance after all the years they had spent together as partners, struggling alone to figure out the meaning of his life now that he had lost his purpose. Dick tried to move on, to be something more than just a sidekick but the process was a slow and agonizing one because Robin wasn't just a suit, it was more.

Robin was the memory of the time when Dick could fly freely, fingers always grabbing onto the ones he loved, never letting them down, never letting them fall. Robin was his mother's warmth that surrounded him at night, her gentle voice that recited stories from his favorite books, a kiss on his head and a soft goodnight. Robin was his father's laughter echoing through their small trailer as Dick recalled the adventures he'd been on in his dreams. Robin was Zitka's trunk wrapping around his waist to keep him safe during thunderstorms. Robin was a memory of happiness, one that he wanted to hold onto so desperately and Bruce had taken that away from him. 

But Batman needed Robin, he needed someone to keep him grounded so a new sidekick flew by his side. Robin and his colors were given to someone else. Later, Dick would find that Bruce found it easier to find a replacement instead of giving their bond another chance. 

Jason was brand new and easily swayed to Batman's side, yet to see the infuriating man behind the mask. Having his own share of pain, his own marks of suffering, he masked his distrust with arrogance, reading the worst parts of the story instead of the whole, afraid that if he didn't defend his right to be here, his new life would be lost. Dick had nothing against the young boy whose blue eyes stared at him with admiration. But he had to wonder what it was about Jason that made him so special.

Not only had Jason taken his colors, in him Bruce saw a son while all Dick could ever be was a partner. 

After he gave Jason his number, wanting to give the younger boy the emotional support he would never get from Bruce, walking away, all Dick knew that they could never get along. There was just too much hurt, too much pain involved. 

Back then, he never knew what Jason would really mean to him.

_ "And you could fall down."  
_

With fingers weaving into his hair, warmth cocooning his body, Dick sighed happily, content with the way an arm wrapped around his waist, pressing himself flush against Jason's chest, no space left between them as their limbs intertwined. Resting his head over his husband's heart, listening to its steady beat, Dick let his eyes flutter shut, slowly lulled into a deep sleep. But despite how calm he was feeling, how ready he was to let go of his troubles, the world he knew disappearing into nothing, somewhere in the distance, a small voice, the chirping of a robin kept interfering. 

The more dreams his mind insisted on knitting a happily ever after with his beloved, the louder the bird got, singing him back to reality, reminding that there was something he was forgetting, people that still needed him. Restless, twisting in his beloved's embrace, even though he didn't want to, Dick listened to the robin, letting the spring bird guide him.

Then he saw it, flashes of his family, his parents, his siblings, his sons, all of them waiting for him to come back home with Jason. 

Hands shooting forward to push away from the illusion of his husband, Dick finally jolted awake, breathing hard as the little bit of happiness he had created for himself was lost. 

Heart hammering in his chest, eyes wide, Dick found himself staring up at green leaves, swaying gently with the wind as the sun's light filtered through them. Mouth dry, his mind reminded him over and over that he had almost left himself go. He had been so lost in his own thoughts, his own happiness that he didn't realize that the Jason before him was just a figment of his imagination, his real husband still lost and waiting to be found.

Dick would find Jason. No matter the price, he would bring his husband home.

Settling his heart and mind, needing his focus completely on the mission, Dick sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a greenhouse, roses in bloom all around him, from reds to yellows to colors like black and blue, something that couldn't exist in the real world. Inching closer to the flowers, Dick examined them closely, gently pulling open closed petals only to stumble back in surprise because he was sure that within the embrace of the young bud, he had seen a tiny creature with deathly pale skin, wrapped in translucent wings. 

Small eyes slowly opening, startled bright greens staring with fear and apprehension, before a syllable could even leave his lips, with wings unfurled, the creature disappeared into thin air, leaving Dick to wonder if what he had seen was real. Alas, there wasn't time to wonder or check the remaining buds to ensure he wasn't daydreaming because just as the winged creature disappeared, the door to the greenhouse opened. Body stiffening, hand instinctively going to the small knife attached to a belt on his hip, one that he hadn't noticed before, Dick waited. 

Pushing past cascading vines that surrounded the rose plantation, emerged a woman that Dick knew but only through memories that Jason spoke of so fondly. With raven hair that curled around her waist, dark eyes full of life, Catherine Todd smiled gently at him, dressed in a silver blouse and white skirt, a gold kamarband running across her exposed waist, matching rings decorating her fingers. "I'm glad you're here, Huntsman," she said, her voice so gentle that it made Dick's heart hurt. The one who should have seen her alive and healthy was Jason, not him. 

"Huntsman? Are you alright?" Catherine asked, lips turning into a frown as her eyes went over Dick, suspicious.

Mind racing with thoughts, Dick tried to figure out his next move. For the sake of getting information, he could pretend to be the Huntsman that Catherine wished to speak to. But if she asked him something personal, he would be at a loss and the act would fall apart right then and there. Unfortunately, there was a chance that if he was honest, he could doom himself and Jason. 

Knowing that he needed to buy time to come up with a proper plan, Dick was ready to stall his conversation with Jason's mother when a tiny creature crept onto her shoulder, the one that had been asleep inside the rosebud, tutting with annoyance before whispering something into Catherine's ear. The raven-haired woman listened carefully, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Ah! How foolish of me!" She chuckled as finger patted her tiny friend. "I forgot that you just returned from a mission. Unfortunately, I cannot give you time to rest."

"And why is that… My queen?" Dick ventured a guess for her title, fingers crossed behind his back as he hoped that his gamble would playoff. 

"Please, it doesn't matter who my husband, I've never really been a Queen. I'm just an old fortune-teller who fell in love." Catherine smiled but the nostalgia in her eyes was slowly replaced with sadness. "Unfortunately, the man I loved was devoured by power and I cannot save him. But you... you can save my son. While I helped Jason run away from the palace, I'm afraid my husband won't stop looking for him until he is dead."

Clenching his fists, Dick pushed down the anger bubbling inside of him because somehow, even in a fake world, Willis could not be a good father or a husband. "Why does he want… the Prince dead?" he asked.

Eyes refusing to meet her Huntsman's gaze, fingers digging into her skirt, Catherine closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Jason is not truly my son. He was born from an affair between my husband and another woman. Willis… he never wanted a child, let alone an heir. He sees Jason. As a threat to his claim on the throne."

"And to keep all the power to himself until the day he dies, Willis needs Jason out of the way," Dick completed, the Queen's face turning sullen as she nodded, having no choice but to accept her husband's cruelty. 

"Please, I beg you, find Jason and take him far away from this kingdom. If he is out of my husband's reach, he will be safe," Catherine urged but her pleas were unnecessary. Dick would do anything to keep Jason safe.

"Where can I find… the Prince?" he asked, the words feeling sour in his mouth.

Restless, the little winged creature on Catherine's shoulder fluttered its wings until it was given the attention it demanded. "This is Damian," The Queen said, Dick's eyes widening at the revelation. "He is one of the Fae and has been kind enough to help me through this whole ordeal. He will lead you to my son."

Stepping closer to the Fae, eyeing his pale, skinny body, Dick found very little resemblance to his brother. But it seemed that the tiny creature didn't like the attention on him and immediately batted his wings in Dick's face to drive him away.

"Yeah, definitely Damian," Dick muttered to himself before turning to Catherine. "I'll be on my way then."

"Before you go," the Queen said, waving her hand until a brown satchel appeared on the ground, stuffed full. "This has everything you will require during your journey." Fishing through the bag, she pulled out a blood-red apple. "Use this when the time comes. You'll know what I'm talking about eventually."

Taking the apple and the satchel, Dick looked up at Catherine who was smiling mischievously. "I thought you were just a fortune-teller?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

With Damian tugging on the collar of his vest, glance at the door impatiently, even though he had more questions to ask, Dick knew it was time to leave. Bowing, he started to make his way towards the glass door, his mind running in different directions to figure out where he was and what he needed to do. All of this seemed so familiar.

At the door, knowing that he would probably never see Catherine again, Dick glanced back at Jason's mother, taking in her features. Despite everything, she really did love her son.

"Why don't you…" he started, grabbing the Queen's attention. "Why don't you come with me?"

Smiling sadly, Catherine shook her head. "Even though he is not the same person he used to be, I still do love my husband. I cannot abandon him."

This was wrong. Dick knew that deep inside. Catherine Todd deserved to have a better life, one where she wasn't subjected to pain just to feel loved for a few seconds. But her fate had been decided long ago and even if he managed to release the Queen from Willis' spell, it would not bring back the real Catherine.

With one last look at Catherine Todd, Dick walked away, doing the one thing that he could: save Jason.

_"__You let it slip into your heard,_  
_ As the weight sinks into your skin."_

"I miss her."

Blinking through the darkness, the moon's borrowed light his guide, Dick glanced at the young boy that lay on the other side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling with red eyes swollen from crying. For someone as brash as Jason, someone who masked their fear with anger, Dick never thought he would see him this way. After all, despite his attempts to establish a friendly relationship with the younger, he never made much progress because at the end of the day, when push came to shove, angry words thrown between him and Bruce, Dick always ran away from Gotham, he always ran away from Jason. 

Despite how fragile their relationship was, sometimes when living in the Manor under Bruce's controlling gaze became too much, Jason would run to Bludhaven. Dick was glad that the younger could depend on him but even then, he never shared his thoughts or feelings, bottling up everything inside until he was ready to blow. 

Today had been different. When Jason arrived in the morning, his face was sullen and cheeks stained with tear marks. There were no witty comments or jabs. Instead, the younger buried his face in Dick's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Dick wanted to ask why, he wanted to make sure Jason was alright but he knew it was important to give the younger the space he needed. So in the end, he just made sure that Jason was well fed and hydrated, that he had someone to speak to when the time came. 

And it did come, at the dead of night when Dick was getting settled in bed.

Standing by his door, looking as miserable as he did in the morning, Jason tugged on the edges of his frayed shirt, eyes looking around the room, trying to ask a question that seemed to choke him every time he opened his mouth. Dick understood what the younger wanted so he patted the empty side of his bed, his heart aching as Jason's eyes shone with gratitude.

It took a while but finally, Jason started to talk. He spoke about his life at Crime Alley, what he had to do to survive and most of all his mother. Anyone could see from the look on his face and the smile on his lips that Jason loved his mother, that he missed her every day and with her death anniversary around the corner, it had become difficult to stay at the manor because he wasn't sure if he deserved this life. 

"Do you think…." Jason started, licking his lips nervously before continuing. "Do you think she ever regretted having me?"

Settling on his side, Dick draped an arm over Jason's shoulder, pulling the younger into a hug. "From everything you've told me about her, I think she loved you, Jay." He stroked Jason's hair, feeling him tremble against him. "I think you were the best thing that happened to her and if she could see you now, she'd be proud of who you are."

A wet laugh escaped Jason's lips as his fingers curled into the older man's shirt, tears making the fabric wet. But Dick never complained. Instead, he held Jason close, giving him the chance to finally let go of every tear he had held back.

_"And I'm falling down,_  
_ It's getting easy to descend,_  
_ And I can't forfeit one more breath."_

Dick couldn’t help but feel conflicted.

After leaving the greenhouse, after leaving Catherine Todd behind, with Damian perched on his shoulder like a loyal and angry companion, Dick had left the castle to search for Jason, to keep his beloved safe. Riding his horse, a beautiful black stallion, the poor creature branded with the royal seal, he made his way through the town surrounding the palace, subjected to the wary gazes of the people struggling to survive. In their poorly made homes, dressed in worn-out clothes, they stumbled through the streets, eyes fixed on the ground and bodies malnourished. They all seemed to be afraid of something. They seemed to be afraid of him.

Every cell in his body demanded that he save these people, free them from the tyrant that was their king, Willis Todd. The townsfolk deserved better than the lives they were given. They deserved food, proper shelter and clothes that didn’t tear with a single touch. But gripping the leather reigns of his horse, Dick reminded himself, chanting in his head over and over, that none of this was real. Every painful sight was an illusion meant to poke at his weaknesses, to lull him deeper into this make-belief world so that he may forget his true mission and stay forever.

Not knowing how time worked in this world, Dick couldn’t afford to waste time, not when his children were waiting for him and Jason to return. Each second was too precious to lose.

Now, in front of the Enchanted Forest (a titbit of information he was able to get with a chatty man), Dick got off his horse, running his fingers through the black mane, knowing that his companion wouldn’t go further than this. The forest with its thick trees and branches that all intertwined was not a place meant for humans or animals. It was the land of magic where the impossible happened and those who dared to enter without the permission of the Fae were lost forever.

It was a good thing that Dick had Damian by his side.

“I guess this is where we say goodbye,” Dick whispered to his stallion before turning towards the forest, fingers gripping onto the strap of his satchel as he took a deep breath. He didn’t know what awaited him but he was ready to face the devil himself if that meant getting back his husband.

But just as Dick took one step towards the forest, Damian flew in front of him, holding out his hand and shaking his head, lips turned into an eternal frown. Moving back to see what the Fae wanted, Dick watched as his little companion turned his towards the forest and raised his arm, a green hue surrounding his body until his skin began to glow, a light so blinding that Dick had to look away. The ground beneath his feet rumbled, the sound of birds flying away in the distance filling the air as Dick finally opened his eyes and watched as the trunk of the tree in front of him began to cave in, forming stairs that led underground, vines coiling together to form a banister.

With his arms crossed, Damian smiled haughtily before shooting into the opening, giving Dick little to no warning. Knowing that the Fae wasn’t going to wait around for him, the vigilante had no choice but to follow, hoping that this path wouldn’t lead to failure.

Step by careful step, Dick descended down the wooden stairs, his fingers gripping onto the leafy banister while Damian flew in front of him, body glowing and zooming past his feet to help him see better. In the dark, with no end in sight, even the tiniest bit of help was appreciated.

As he finally reached the last step, the hollow trunk before Dick began to rumble and split open, light filtering through until a whole new world fell into his sight. Cool air brushed over his skin as Dick finally stepped out of the tree and into what was probably the real Enchanted Forest, trees growing on the earth as well as the ceiling, branches erupting from roots planted above ground, purple and blue flowers blooming across their length. Upside down pools bled droplets of water onto the plants below like rain from a grey cloud. Crystals growing along with the roots soaked up light from the sun, feeding the life underground while tiny Fae flew across the vast extent of the forest, their translucent wings shining with the colors of the rainbow every time they passed by a gem.

“Holy shit,” was all Dick had to say as he glanced at Damian who seemed very proud of his home, his heritage.

But the moment of awe didn’t last for long as the Fae slapped Dick’s nose with his tiny hands, his hits feeling more like gentle pats and motioned for the Huntsman to follow him. Now that they were in the Enchanted Forest, it was finally time for Dick to find Jason, to take his husband home.

_"If you knew my faces,_  
_ You'd know I'm fading,_  
_ You'd know I'm falling from the clouds."_

It was around 2 AM when Dick woke up, his hand stretched out to feel the warm body next to him and finding nothing. Bleary eyes opening, he found the other side of the bed empty, his husband nowhere in the sight or in the room as the light to the washroom was switched off. Slightly worried and confused by Jason’s sudden disappearance, pushing away the blanket, Dick got to his feet and padded into the hallway to find his husband standing in their son’s room.

The moonlight bounced off Jason’s tanned skin, making his green eyes glow and forming a silver halo around his head. With his fingers gripping the edge of the crib, lips turned into a loving smile, Jason stared down at his son with so much adoration that it made Dick’s heart swell. Gently walking into the room, he pressed his body against his husband’s, inhaling his scent and playing with his hair as his eyes watched Thomas as he slept.

“Adorable, isn’t he?” he asked and his husband nodded, intertwining their fingers together.

“I can’t believe he’s here,” Jason whispered, squeezing Dick’s hand. “I can’t believe he’s ours.”  
  
Pressing a kiss against his husband’s shoulder, Dick nodded, sharing the sentiment. “I know,” he said, tempted to poke Thomas’s chubby cheek but the last thing he wanted to do was wake up the younger.  
  
Dick never thought he would end up here, with a ring on his finger, a husband and son. After all his failed attempts, engagements broken off because of something or the other, he was convinced that maybe a normal life wasn’t meant for him. Unlike the other vigilantes in his community, he probably could never settle down. But he had been wrong, so very wrong. Like a storm, Jason came into his life, ripping apart everything that he knew, everything that he had accepted and giving him the life that Dick didn’t think he was worthy of.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered, feeling overwhelmed with emotions as he tucked himself under Jason’s arms.  
  
Understanding exactly what his husband meant, Jason held Dick close until they were flushed against one another, warmth cocooning their bodies. “I never had much of a childhood,” he started, voice shaking slightly. “Willis didn’t know what it meant to be a father and my mom, she really tried her best. Despite the shit she endured, she loved me but in the end, the pain was just too much. I want Thomas to have what I never did, a childhood, a family and all the love he could ever need.”  
  
“You’ll give that to him and more. He’ll have two protective fathers, a grandfather that keeps tabs on everything he does, an uncle who’ll probably put a tracker on his phone and another that will teach him all the different ways to kill a man. Not to mention three of the most badass aunts who will show him what it means to be the best version of himself.” Dick smiled against Jason’s chest. “Our son will have the world’s most loving family and you’ll probably be his favorite parent.”

“Oh? You think he’ll like me better than you?”  
  
“I know he will.”  
  
Jason smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against his husband’s lips. “I love you, Bluebird.”

  
“I love you too, Jay,” Dick whispered, his heart somersaulting in his chest. “If your mom saw you now, she would be so proud.”  
  
“You know.” Jason leaned his head against Dick’s. “I’m pretty sure you’ve said this before.”  
  
“Well, it was true back then and it’s true now.”  
  
Pressing his lips together, Jason suppressed a laugh, his shoulders trembling as he shook his head. “Let’s go back to bed before we accidentally wake up Thomas, yeah?” he asked and Dick nodded.  
  
“Can I get extra cuddles for being so nice?”

  
“Maybe.”

  
“You’re the best, Jay.”

  
“I know.”

_"If you knew my spaces,_  
_ You'd know I'm breakin,_  
_ You'd know I'm lost without the clouds."_

  


Magic wasn’t something new for Dick.

Dick couldn’t help but feel awed whenever he was in the presence of magic.

It had been all around him while he was growing up, in the glow that surrounded Zatanna’s body as she spoke in tongues, making the impossible possible with the snap of her fingers. It laced the smoke that escaped Constantine’s lips, awakening when his eyes narrowed, calculating and plotting, ready to dupe some of the most terrifying demons to have ever been born. Despite the countless spells that he had witnessed and the ones that had been aimed at him, Dick had never experienced magic the way he had today.

Walking through the Enchanted Forest, he could feel magic everywhere, in the gust of wind that rippled through his hair, each swaying tree and blooming flower, a presence so thick that he could taste it on his lips. It was strong and alive, breathing life into every creature that existed within its embrace, creating a world unlike any other.

The forest was calm and peaceful, each sound aimed at creating an atmosphere of peace and maybe, that was the trick. Once you stepped through the wooden door, you’d never want to leave, needing only what the trees were willing to share and giving away everything without any hesitation. If he wasn’t careful, if he let himself carried away, Dick was sure that he would become one with the soil that nourished the plant life, a flower for his little companion to grow.

While his eyes wandered across the expanse of the forest, looking for any kind of threat, Damian flew in front of him, dancing from flower to blooming flower, inhaling their scent and bringing an unearthly glow to their waxy petals. It seemed that the Fae were the equivalent of bees for the plant life in the forest, feeding on them with their touch and gaining strength in turn because the more flowers Damian embraced, the healthier he seemed.

For a place that looked so beautiful, the Enchanted Forest seemed to have its own secrets.

From the moment he had arrived, Dick could feel eyes watching his every move, Faes peeking out from within flowers, animals stopping to stare and trees following each step. Their branches grew like claws the moment he turned away, shivering back whenever he noticed them inching closer to his shadow. With Damian around, Dick felt somewhat safe, hoping that his companion would not lead him astray. But even so, he wanted to find Jason as soon as possible because something told him that the forest wouldn’t be so kind when the sun was no longer guiding their path.

The Queen had prepared him for the worst, giving him a resident of the forest for a guide and a satchel that held everything that Dick could possibly need. While there was a sense of security, the mission was still dangerous and he refused to let his guard down. After all, a Bat could never afford to take any situation lightly.

Dick had just turned around to warn away a branch that had brushed up against his foot when Damian’s tiny body almost ran into his face. Without a warning, instead of dancing around with the flowers, the Fae settled in the crook of his neck, clinging to the collar of his vest while glaring down at the end of a path where a small hut stood still. Painted blue and red, the hut seemed normal enough, a chimney churning smoke into the air while red roses grew in a small garden on the side, ones that seemed similar to what the Queen was growing in her greenhouse.

In the garden, digging into the ground with a small shovel was a man dressed in red and yellow. Ginger hair was pulled back into a pony while an obnoxiously yellow hat sat on his head with a crimson feather, tattoos painting across the expanse of his exposed arms. “Roy?” Dick called out, unable to help himself and the redhead looked up, confusion in his eyes.

“Huntsman?” Roy responded, standing up and dusting his slacks.

“Uh… yes, that is me.” Dick winced at his words, realizing how awkward he sounded but hoped that his strangeness wasn’t that obvious. _ Smooth, Dick. Real fucking smooth. _

The brightest smile stretched across Roy’s face as the archer walked towards Dick, speeding up on the last few steps and embracing the man into a tight hug, almost lifting him off his feet. Startled and dislodged from his place, Damian flew away, only to glare at the redhead from a distance, probably plotting his murder. If the Fae fed Roy to the plants by the end of the day, Dick wouldn’t be surprised.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Roy gushed, arms still squeezing Dick. “Someone can finally talk some sense into the brat.”

“Oh… um… what?” Dick stammered, struggling to breathe in the redhead’s embrace.

With a sigh, Roy finally let go of his friend and took a step back, frustration passing over his face. “The little princeling has been difficult since the moment he got here. He won’t eat, won’t talk and it’s taking everything I have to keep Artemis from breaking down the door to his room.”

To say that he was confused would be an understatement but despite the many questions circling his mind, Dick kept them to himself as he nodded and pretended to understand what Roy was going on about. A part of him desperately wanted this conversation to be over because behind the redhead, inside the small hut was Jason, his husband, his soulmate. There was such a short distance between them, between their freedom and Dick had to do was be patient for just a little longer.

“I’ll speak with him,” was all he could say once Roy was done, pushing past his friend to move towards the red door that would lead him inside. As if sensing his emotions, Damian was now standing on his shoulder, tiny body pressed against his skin while small fingers patted his cheek, trying to comfort the huntsman. At that moment, Dick didn’t understand why he would need comfort. He was a few steps away from being reunited with his husband.

Once inside, he came face to face with blue and red, his close friend’s colors on a clone that was somehow even more friendly than Superman. With his dull, grey skin, a curled lock of hair falling on his forehead, just the way he always did, Bizarro smiled down at Dick. “Blue him!” he greeted, wrapping the huntsman into a quick but gentle hug that didn’t scare away Damian. “Blue-Him here for Red-Him?” he asked.

“I heard he’s not playing well with everyone,” Dick answered with a nod.

A frown graced Bizarro’s gentle face. “Red-Him am… Sad.”

Dick smiled remembering Jason when he was a Robin, the distrust and the walls he put up, testing anyone who dared to come close. He had been hurt too many times to leave the door to his heart open. Now that he was back in Willis’s clutches, it wasn’t surprising to know that the fear of abandonment, the anger and rage had brought back those sides of his personality.

“Don’t worry, buddy,” Dick assured, squeezing Biz’s shoulder to comfort him. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Words spoken as a promise, Dick let the Kryptonian take him to Jason’s room, floating away once they reached, glancing back with worry that disappeared when the huntsman smiled.

After all the tears, the constant worry and fear of almost losing the one he loved so much, Dick was finally here, standing in front of Jason’s door, a step closer to reuniting with his husband, closer to returning home to his family and his sons. Raising his hand, he gently knocked on the door, holding his breath as he waited for Jason to sense his presence, to seek him out the way he always did. But seconds passed and no answer came, the hope that swelled in Dick’s chest slowly fading.

Glancing down at his little companion, Dick knocked on the door once again, calling out Jason’s name but again, there was no response, heart plummeting. Sensing the shift in Dick’s emotions, Damian let his wings carry him to the door, placing his hands against the wood and letting his body glow.

“Dami, wait!” Dick exclaimed because the last thing he wanted to do was force Jason to open up to him. Maybe his husband had no idea that it was him on the other side. Maybe he assumed that Dick’s voice was a trick, an illusion sent to trap him in this warped world forever. There were so many reasons behind Jason’s reluctance to let him in and the last thing Dick wanted to do was rush him. A memory that was important to both of them could probably fill the distance between them.

A scowl set on his face, green eyes rolling with exasperation, Damian pushed through the spell until the door flung open, letting light pool into the darkroom.

“Hey!” A child screamed from within, quickly ducking behind one of the beds before Dick could get a better look.

A voice so familiar, Dick felt his breath stutter as the happiness that strengthened his actions was slowly chipped away, the horror of his situation slowly setting in. From the moment he left the castle, his only objective was to find his husband and take him home. All this while, dodging every trial, he had been so sure that he was on the right path, never realizing that he had read the puzzle all wrong.

Stepping into the room, heart hammering in his chest, fingers curled into fists, Dick stared at the blue eyes that peeked at him from behind the bed. “Jay?” he called, voice wavering because a part of him didn’t want to believe this was true.

Slowly standing up, the child who barely reached Dick’s chest, glared with his lips pulled into a frown and arms crossed. “What do you want?” he spat, eyes calculating as if they were waiting for the huntsman to betray him, to tear him apart.

But under the gaze of the young prince, Dick’s mind struggled to comprehend the situation he had found himself in. Instead of finding his husband, he had found Jason who was still a child, barely thirteen years old.

All this time, Dick had been wrong. He wasn’t one step closer to getting home. He was still at the starting point. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Cold Skin by Seven Lions and Echos (Mitis Remix)

_ “Here I am again,  
_ _ Floating through the silence in my cold skin.” _

His parents, his dreams, his future, and his name, at one point, Dick had lost it all, darkness surging forward to claim him as its own every time he dared to believe in the light. Falling apart and shattering like pieces of glass was nothing new for him, the feeling of cuts, blood trickling across his skin all too familiar. And now, across the dancing flames, with eyes full of pain that Dick recognized so well, Jason watched him, half his face hidden behind Bizarro’s thick arm.

While the super clone happily chatted with Kori, clearly fascinated by her fire like mane, Roy and Artemis were arguing about how to cook dinner, both of them having very strong opinions about charred meat. Despite being surrounded by people he loved, people who always brought a smile to his face, Dick could feel nothing but a hollowness in his chest that came with the realization that it would not be so easy for him to go back home, for him to save his husband from eternal sleep. Somewhere, in this make-belief world, pieces of Jason had been scattered, waiting to be found, to be put back together. But Dick didn’t know how.

From the moment he had seen the little prince, his child-like features and eyes that held onto innocence, there were no words, no actions that could fix things. It seemed that just finding Jason wasn’t enough, there was a bigger game at play, one that Dick simply couldn’t understand. Slowly, he had succumbed to self-pity, wallowing in his thoughts, even as Damian slapped his fists against Dick’s cheeks.

“That is enough!” Artemis suddenly bellowed, startling Dick as her fist connected with Roy’s face, quickly ending the debate on whose method of cooking was better. “Now, we eat,” she added with a smirk.

Grabbing the stick with the biggest rabbit that the two redheads had managed to hunt during the day, Artemis held it out towards the prince, his frown deepening at the gesture.

“Eat it,” Artemis said but clinging to Bizzaro’s arm, suspicion in his blue eyes, Jason just shook his head. However, his reluctance to have any faith in her did not seem to faze the redhead as she pushed herself to her feet and then grabbed the princeling by the scruff of his tunic, ignoring his complaints. “Do you wish to free your mother from your tyrant of a father or not?” she asked and Jason fell silent, shoulders drooping at the mention of the family he had left behind.

“Do you or do you not wish to save her?” Artemis barked again, shaking the young prince.

Eyes ablaze with anger, lips pulled back, Jason snarled at the female warrior, his fingers digging into her arm. “Of course I do. Now, unhand me!” he ordered, voice coming out as a pitiful squeak which made Artemis smirk.

“Eat.” She handed him the cooked rabbit. “You will need your strength if you wish to overthrow a mad man.”

As if to prove a point, with his eyes narrowed at Artemis, Jason bit into the rabbit with a growl, his actions akin to that of a little pup trying to prove his worth. Seeing him this way, Dick could feel his lips twitch into a smile, almost forgetting his current dilemma. Even though the group deeply cared for Jason and one another, this was not his world.

“Blue him am okay?” Bizzaro suddenly asked, fire flickering within his kind eyes and Dick gave him a wary smile.

“I will be once all of this is sorted.”

If it could ever be sorted.

_ “Our bodies wearing thin,  
_ _ My fears tell me I’ll never win.” _

"Damn, I never thought you'd turn into a 90s fashion disaster, Big Wing."

Sighing deeply, pushing away from the gargoyle he had been sitting next to, Nightwing turned around and found colors that he had once worn with so much pride staring at him with contempt, draped across Jason's gangly frame. With an arrogant smirk on his face, curly hair set free and freckles dancing around his nose and cheeks, the new Robin stood with his hands on his hips, in the world's most cliche superhero pose. 

"What are you doing here, Robin?" Dick asked, ignoring Jason's jab at his new costume (it didn't matter what anyone said. High collars were in fashion and would be for a long, long time). "You're not supposed to be on patrol today."

"I got tired of having my cheeks pulled by ladies who called me cute to my face and trash behind my back," Jason answered, flipping past Dick and climbing onto the head of the gargoyle. 

Tonight, there was a gala at Wayne Manor so Bruce had to take a night off from being Batman, too busy fooling everyone into thinking that he was nothing but a dumb playboy. Usually, Dick was by his side, charming people with compliments and a dashing smile but now that Jason had taken his place, Nightwing patrolled the city. Maybe there were some perks to being replaced after all.

"B specifically said that you had to attend the Gala. No excuses," Dick reminded the young boy who was now clinging to the gargoyle like it was an old friend.

"And I did attend. No one said anything about staying till the end." Jason shrugged nonchalantly.

"Jay-"

"I don't want to go back!" The younger boy finally exploded, anger spilling through the cracks in his mask. "I don't belong at that dumb party. I don't belong with Bruce. Everyone there knows that."

Dick knew that Jason had issues. How could he not when he had been found in the depths of the Bowery, trying to steal the wheels of the batmobile? With no family, no close relatives to take him in, Jason had taken care of himself for god knows how long. But Bruce never shared the details of the young man's past and Dick knew that it was easier to get his head bit off than get the truth out of Jason.

But tonight, trapped in a hurricane of emotions he could no longer escape, Jason seemed a little too willing to share his story.

"My dad was a piece of shit and my mom…" his voice trailed off as his eyes flickered to the stars. "If my own parents didn't want me then why would B? Eventually, he's going to see that and I'm going to be homeless again."

There was a part of Dick that didn't want to relate to Jason because the new Robin stood for everything that he had lost, something important that he could never get back. It was petty of him to feel that way but Dick just couldn't help it. 

Unfortunately, he had been exactly where Jason was, alone and terrified that he would lose his new home, abandoned by the man that promised him a better future. So, stepping forward, taking the chance of being punched in the face, Dick wrapped his arms around Jason's slender shoulders, pulling the boy in for a hug. 

"No matter what anyone says, Little Wing, you will always be a part of this family. I don't know what your past has been like or the issues you had with your birth father but now, you're Bruce's son and nothing can ever change that," Dick whispered, hoping that his words would get through to the younger. 

"But what if it does change?"

"Then you come over to Bludhaven, to me. I'll always have a place for you."

Eyes wide, body trembling slightly, Jason looked up at Dick. "Really? You would take me in?" he asked, so unsure of the offer given to him.

Despite himself, Dick smiled. "Always," he promised, a part of him panicking at the idea of such a big responsibility but the smile on Jason's face was worth it all.

"Now." Booping Jason's nose, Dick took a step back. "How about I teach you this amazing game called Rooftop Tag?"

  


_ “There’s darkness here, _ _   
_ _ The whole world I fear.” _

  


When the sun faded into the background, sinking deep into the ocean’s embrace, every chain that held Dick down seemed to disappear, worries melting away into nothing. Even if he didn’t say it out loud, Dick loved the night because it was only when the moon rose high into the sky and claimed her rightful throne that he could fly, be free, be himself. The stars would always guide his way, pushing away darkness every time it reached for him.

But tonight, as the light of the crystals embedded into the roof slowly faded away, the darkness that he had always run away from was the only thing left behind to be his companion for the next few hours.

After dinner was over, with Roy still knocked out and the others tired, Kori had put out the little bonfire as Bizzaro threw the unconscious archer over his shoulder and took Jason back inside to rest. Despite pretending to stay awake, the little prince had almost fallen asleep several times, keeling over from his seat beside Bizarro, kept in place by the clone’s gentle hand. While the others cooed at young Jason’s habits, even the headstrong Artemis taken in by his stubbornness, Dick couldn’t help but remember all that he had lost, all that he was struggling so hard to get back.

When everyone left, instead of following them inside, Dick stayed put in the forest, letting the darkness hold him while he reminisced about the past. For a while, Damian had stayed by his side, curled up in the crook of his neck but as his wings began to droop, sleep overcoming his sense, Dick deposited the little Fae in a flower, just the way he had found him in the morning. The decision, thankfully, turned out to be the right one when as pink petals curled around Damian, illuminated by his presence, bringing color to his pale skin.

Finally alone, Dick went over everything that had happened since the moment he had been put to sleep by Constantine’s spell. From free-falling into a white abyss to landing here in the Enchanted Forest, there had to be a clue to help him solve this riddle. Unfortunately, everything had been relatively normal despite the magic involved. Jason was just a young prince forced to run away because of a parent too hungry for power. Somehow, he had found a new home and people to love him within a magical forest.

_ Wait a minute. _

Sitting up straight, Dick reached for the leather bag that the Queen had given him before he started his journey to find the prince. Among the many random things hidden away in the bag, there it was, the apple painted in the color of blood, looking delectable enough to bite.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Dick growled as he shoved the fruit back into his bag, his free hand running through his hair in frustration.

Snow white.

The big trial that had left him confused, the one that he couldn’t find a way out of was nothing more than a retelling of a fairy tale and all this while, the answer had been staring at him right in the face but he had been too lost in his own thoughts to see it. Now, the bigger question was, how would the story come to an end? Jason was simply too young to be set free by true love’s kiss and instead of being ordered to kill the prince, Dick, the one everyone presumed to be the huntsman, had been sent to protect him.

Dick had just reached into the bag to stare at the apple, a gnawing feeling in his gut telling him that the answer he was looking for was in the bite of the red fruit when the sound of twig breaking made him stiffen. As his fingers gripped around the hilt of a dagger, a small figure appeared from among the bushes, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“You should be in bed,” Dick sighed as he let go of the weapon, shoulders deflating.

Wearing the mask of anger once again, Jason narrowed his eyes. “No. I should be at palace, with my mother,” he bit out, trembling fingers curling into fists as he remembered the parent that he had been forced to leave behind.

“Ja--” Dick started but then cut himself off, remembering the situation he was in. “My prince,” he corrected himself, the word feeling so odd on his lips. “It isn’t safe for you at the palace. Your father--”

“You need not remind me of who my father is!” The prince snarled, eyes flaring up with anger. “He is a power-hungry lunatic that will do anything to get what he wants which is why I should be back home, protecting my mother.”

“Harming your mother will simply not do your father any good,” Dick explained, hoping that Jason would see some reason. “The one he wants to hurt is you and as long as he doesn’t know your mother’s involvement with your escape, she will be safe. Your place is not by her side.”

Anger faded from Jason’s eyes, his shoulders slumping as the mask that he wore to make himself look tough fell apart, revealing the face of a young boy who simply wanted to go home. “If my place is not by my mother’s side, then where is it? Where do I even belong?”

Even if the circumstances were different, even if they were lived opposite lives, at the end of the day, the lost prince was just an echo of Jason, sharing the same doubts and insecurities. While Robin had given him purpose, it never gave him assurance that he belonged, that he was loved. The prince that had been cast out of his home was no different.

Holding out his hand, Dick beckoned Jason to come closer, gripping the boy by his shoulders when he was close enough. “Your mother loves you dearly, my prince, and so, it is important to her that you are safe, that you have a chance to live your life, even if that means you have to do it all away from her. Maybe, one day, when circumstances are different, you can go back home and reclaim your throne but until then, you have the freedom to travel the world, to find your purpose and find people that you belong with. Whether you’re living within a forest or a castle, you’ll only belong when you have people to share your happiness, your burdens with.”

“What if… what if I never find people who love me?”

“You will. I know someone just like you, someone who felt like he could never belong. Well, he was wrong.” Dick smiled, remembering his husband, the man he loved so dearly. “Today, he has friends who would die for him, a family that will always protect him and two kids who love him to the moon and back. Just like him, one day, before you even know it, you will be surrounded by love.”

Words could never be enough to completely rid one of their insecurities but they were enough to chase away the darkness plaguing Jason’s mind, even if it was for a night. Smiling gently, eyes watery, the young prince nodded as he gripped Dick’s hand, finding comfort in the older’s warmth. “If it is alright, may I stay with you tonight?” he asked, shyly but the little smile turned into a pout. “I only ask because that cursed archer snores loud enough to wake up an entire village.”

Chuckling, Dick got to his feet and put his arm around Jason’s shoulder, keeping him close as he guided him back to the hut. “As you wish, my prince,” he said, unable to fight back the smile that stretched across his face. 

  
  


_ “In my room I seem to drown, _ _   
_ _ But I won’t let them take me down.” _

  
  


Floating with the clouds that dotted an aquamarine sky, slowly fading into a gentle lavender with shades of fire tinging its edges, Dick flew, his wings chained down by responsibility, his own fears and insecurities, finally set free. Dick flew like a bird, the sound of his laughter filtering through the darkness of Gotham like a song bringing hope to the hearts of the hopeless. Dick flew like he had never before, love keeping him afloat.

It was still hard for him to believe that just a month ago, with his friends and family as his witness, Dick had finally gotten married to the man he knew was the love of his life. After so many failed attempts, proposals leading to nothing but broken hearts and promises, a part of him thought that such a day would never come for him. Another was afraid that even if he were to get married, it simply could not last. But things were different. With Jason, Dick had nothing to fear, nothing to lose. Every fight and misunderstanding had finally led them to the road of honesty, no secret worth the risk of ruining everything they had built together.

Dick knew that no amount of happiness could be eternal but he also knew that when the darkness finally came, he could always count on Jason to hold him through the worst.

_ “Done for the night?” _a voice spoke over the comms, breaking through Dick’s thoughts as he looked over Gotham city.

With a smile forming on his face, knowing very well that Oracle could see him, he cocked his head to the side. “Am I?”

_ “Well, according to Hood, you are.” _ Barbara chuckled, the sound of someone typing away on a keyboard evident. _ “Find your husband and head home, N.” _

“Roger that, boss.” With a salute, Dick was freefalling of a roof, eyes fluttering shut as the wind caressed his skin.

Grapple out, moment over and Dick was flying through Gotham, never making any stops because he knew exactly where to find Jason. If there was one place his husband never failed to visit when he was in the city, it was to see the only friend he had as a child, someone to share his sorrows with when he knew the world wasn’t listening.

With his helmet on the ground, leaning against his favorite gargoyle, Jason watched the city with awe in his eyes, the sight of her beauty always surprising him. Despite the darkness, the corruption that ran rampant through the streets, Gotham had a certain charm about her, pulling people in and never letting them go.

As if sensing Dick’s presence before he even landed, Jason looked back, holding out his hand to pull his husband close. “Hey, Bluebird. How was patrol?”

“Kind of boring,” Dick sighed as he melted into Jason’s embrace. “But I guess that’s good.”

Placing a gentle kiss on his husband’s head, Jason turned his attention back to the city and the artificial lights that shimmered through the dark, taking the place of the unseen stars. “Do you remember that one time you were patrolling the city because Bruce had to attend a gala--”

“And you ran away because you’d rather fight criminals than humor rich people?” Dick grinned. “Yeah, I remember that night really well.”

“After my sudden resurrection, there were a lot of things I didn’t remember, including who I was and where I came from. But somehow, despite the confusion, among broken memories that never made sense, your words from that night always stayed with me,” Jason whispered, his gaze shifting to Dick.

“Little Wing--”

“You’ll always have a home with me,” the younger quoted.

“Always,” Dick finished for him, pushing up until his forehead was leaning against Jason’s.

“You kept your promise, Dickie, gave me a home, a place to come back to.” Jason smiled, his deep green eyes staring into baby blues. “Now, I have another wish, one I hope you’ll grant.”

“Anything,” Dick said almost immediately, making Jason chuckle.

“I have a beautiful home with you, Blue Bird and now, there’s only one thing I want: a family.”

It was such a simple wish, something that almost every couple longed for but knowing Jason’s past, his reluctance to believe that something could be permanent, hoping for a family was a big thing. It showed the progress he had made over the years, the fears and the demons he had battled to come to a point where he felt strong enough to be a child’s world. With tears spilling from his eyes, at that moment, Dick felt so proud of Jason.

“I’d love that, Little Wing,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss his husband and seal his words with a promise.

  


_ “I won’t let them take me down.” _

  
  


To fly it was important to learn how to fall and Dick had learned that at a young age.

The first time was when he was five years old, with his father’s arm wrapped around him, standing on the platform, the world below, the circus tents he had grown up under seemed small yet so big at the same time. From the ground below, the sky had looked like a beautiful dream, one waiting to be his but now, close enough to reach out his hands and touch the clouds, Dick felt afraid, afraid that he would fall, afraid that he’d never know what it was like to fly. But even as his heart hammered in his chest, trembling fingers gripping onto his father’s shirt, Dick didn’t run away because he knew that even if his wings didn’t fly for the first time, it wouldn’t matter. His family, the people who loved him, would always be there to catch him and raise him up.

Wearing Robin’s mask, donning on an identity that was never his, still struggling to find his place in the world, there was no one to teach Jason what it really meant to fall. No one had ever held his hand and told him that he would alright. There had been no light to guide his way. Headfirst into the dark, Jason had run, ready to do everything on his own and so, when he flew for the first time, it was on borrowed wings. Freedom was always so close but yet, it could never be his and back then, no one saw his misery, his fears behind the mask of anger that the younger always carried with him.

At that time, Dick had done nothing to protect Jason. He couldn’t be the family the younger had needed and maybe, now, through this twisted spell, life was giving him a second chance. The fairy tale was bound to end at some point with the bite of an enchanted apple or a treasured kiss, bringing Dick one step closer to going back home with his husband. But until then, he wanted to do everything he could to protect Jason, to give him a reason to smile.

Holding the young child close to him, protectively curled around his body, that was all Dick could think of. This Jason, even if he wasn’t real, deserved a chance to have a normal childhood, to be happy and to have friends and a family. But alas, it seemed that it wasn’t meant to be.

As the sound of metal clashing with metal pierced through the silence, a horning blaring through the hut, Dick shot out of the bed to look outside. Dressed in silver and red armor, the mark of the royal house painted onto their shields, soldiers, probably sent in by the king, raised their swords against Bizzarro, fear etched across their faces as their every attack was rendered futile. Somehow, Jason’s father had learned about his son’s whereabouts and all Dick could do was fear for the queen.

“What’s going on?” a small, sleepy voice asked and Dick looked back to see Jason awake, a yawn escaping his lips as Kori dressed him properly.

“The time has come for you to leave, my prince,” she answered kindly, her voice never wavering as she hurriedly laced the young boy’s boots.

“Leave?” Jason asked confused, sleep chased away as his body stiffened. “Am I going back to my mother?”

Kori smiled gently, cupping the prince’s face in her hands. “One day, you will go home, Jason. One day, you will be free but for now, you must leave with Richard and go far away from here.”

“No.” Jason shook his head. “No. I will not leave. If father’s men have found me, I will stay and fight with the rest of you. Richard said… he said that one day I will find a place where I belong, people who will share my happiness and my burden but I realize that I don’t have to wait for such a day to come. This is my home. Not the castle but wherever my friends are, that is home. Please, let me stay. Let me defend the place where I was loved.”

As tears threatened to fall from Jason’s eyes, his body shaking, Kori pulled him into her arms. “We do love you, Jason, so very much and that is why it is important to us that you stay safe and alive. If I could, I would keep you with me forever because nothing would bring me more joy than watching you grow into a wonderful man, a true king. But that cannot be. For now, you have to leave and find your own way. When the time comes, someday, we will find you again and bring you home once again.”

“Kori--” Jason started but the redhead shook her head, turning her attention to Dick.

“You know what to do.”

For someone who had to leave their family behind once before, doing it again was a difficult thing to do. From the anger in Jason’s eyes, the way his fingers curled into fists and lips set into a thin line, Dick was worried that the young prince would fight everyone’s decision to send him away. But instead, he left quietly, understanding the role he had to play in the future, valuing each and every sacrifice that had been made for him. And so, with Jason’s hand holding onto his tight, Dick dove into the forest, hoping to escape without being noticed.

Together, they ran until the sound of battle faded into the background, constantly listening for a familiar voice as every step took them further and further away. Dick knew that Kori and the others were more than capable of taking care of themselves but, despite knowing that none of this was real, he worried for the people he called friends.

“Where do we go from here?” Jason suddenly asked coming to a sudden stop. “There is only one way in and out of the forest which I’m pretty sure has been blocked by my father’s men.”

Letting out a withering sigh, Dick nodded. “For now, we stay hidden until night falls. After that, we can plan our escape,” he answered, knowing well that he might have to act as a distraction to ensure that Jason could get away safely. It seemed that he would not be able to keep the promise he made to Kori.

“We… we’ll be together, right?”

It would be easier to lie, to give the young prince enough hope to last till nightfall but Jason had always been intuitive and if he didn’t already guess what Dick was thinking, he would the moment he lied. “I’m afraid not,” Dick answered, knowing that he had no choice but, to tell the truth.

“No!” Jason exclaimed, anger flaring up in his eyes. “You promised Kori that you would take care of me, that you would protect me. How do you propose to do that if you set yourself up to get captured? You must find another way, one that ensures that we remain together. _ Please. _”

Going down on his knee, Dick looked the prince in the eyes. “I want to go with you but it seems that my role in your story has come to an end.” _ I’ve failed to bring you back home. _“You’ll have to go on without me.”

“I can’t go on without you!” Jason argued, more tears slipping from his already red eyes. “Mother said that I needed you, that you were the only one who could wake me up.”

“Wake you up?”

“I don’t know what she meant. She just said that you would wake me up, you would make things better.”

“Why did you not tell me this before?” Dick gently asked and Jason looked away.

“I didn’t know if I could trust you. Mother told me I could but I still wasn’t sure. What if she had made a mistake?”

From the moment Dick had fallen into this world, there wasn’t a moment where he knew what he was doing. With only one goal in mind, he went through event after event, searching for some clue that would point him in the right direction, a path that would take him to the one he loved the most. But the answer that he was looking for was right in front of him, in the heart of a little boy who had a hard time trusting anyone.

“And do you… do you trust me now?” Dick asked, holding his breath, heart hammering in his chest.

A minute passed and then another but finally, Jason looked back at Dick. “I trust you with my life,” he answered.

As the words slipped from Jason’s lips, his trust solidifying their relationship, something flew past them and right into Dick’s satchel, searching for something within. Finally, Damien emerged, his body aglow as he lifted the blood-red apple into the air between Dick and Jason.

“This apple… mother always told me about how special it is,” Jason whispered with awe as he took the red fruit from Damien. “One bite is all it takes to end your problems.”

“Then take a bite,” Dick suddenly said because he remembered the queen’s words as she handed him the bag.

_ Use this when the time comes. _

“How would this help me?” Jason asked, his voice small as he stared at the fruit.

“It’ll wake you up,” Dick answered, choosing to be honest.

Nodding, eyes quickly flickering to Damian, Jason held out the apple towards Dick. “Will you take a bite as well? When I wake up… wherever I wake up… I don’t want to be alone.”

Leaning forward, Dick took the apple and smiled. “Together,” he said and the prince seemed to agree.

“Together.”

Dick didn’t know what would happen after this. Hell, he didn’t even know if the apple would actually work because if the original fairy tale was anything to go by, the fruit was meant to poison Snow White. It was never meant to save her life. But as he inched forward, his eyes boring into Jason, all Dick could do was put his faith in the Queen and his little fae companion who had not once let him down. Maybe, when he woke up, he would be back home, his mission complete or he would be in a different world. No matter what happened, he knew in his heart that he had at least saved this Jason. Dick had kept his promise.

Without another second to waste, Dick finally took a bite and the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Every Piece of Me by Illenium ft. Echos

_ “Your energy holds onto me,  
_ _ Still wrapped up in your strings.” _

  


Cries filled the air as Dick fell into infinite darkness, black shadows starting from the beginning of the universe and stretching till the end, obscuring any light that struggled to breakthrough, snuffed out before it had the chance to breathe. If Dick was coherent enough, he would have tried to break his fall but he couldn’t think nor feel anything but the pain that rippled through every inch of his being. It filled his lungs, pushing out every bit of air and suffocating him from within. It poisoned the blood pumping through his veins until it was bubbling under his skin. And if the pain wasn’t enough, there, hidden behind its cruel mask was sadness, misery so deep that it broke his heart, tears slipping from his eyes without consent.

_ I never blamed you for my death. _

“I’m sorry.”

_ I never blamed you for not being by my side. _

“I’m sorry.”

_ I’m angry because you replaced me. _

“I’m so sorry.”

_ I’m angry because you never avenged me. _

“Jay… Jay, please, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry.” The words fell from his lips as a whisper echoed in his head. “I’m sorry,” he cried again to no one at all, burning from within.

_ You will be. _

As of on command, a light pierced through the sky, driving away the darkness that had been plaguing the world, fighting it until it receded into Dick’s mind, tearing him apart from the inside. Slowly, the weakened stars made the final sacrifice, going supernova one by one. And as fire rained down upon him, even pain, the only companion he ever had, left Dick behind.

_"Those words you speak,_  
_ They cut so deep,  
I still feel everything."_

  


Since he was a child, Dick had understood the importance of family.

Everyone in the circus was someone he could call his own, someone he could depend on when the storm clouds blocked out the sun. Even if he never had a real home, always on the move, it didn’t matter because as long as Dick had his family, he would be alright.

Since the day he lost his parents, Dick knew what it was like to lose his family.

The circus could never be a fit place for an orphaned child so in the worst moment of his life, Dick had been ripped away from the people he needed the most. Yes, after a while, he found a home with Bruce but he never found a family, he never found the one place where he was needed, forced to wander with memories of what used to be.

Unlike Dick, Jason had never really known the importance of family because the only person he could ever depend on was himself, left to fight the world all alone at such a young age. While Bruce could give the young boy a stable life, a chance to breathe without fear, he could never give Jason the emotional support he needed to let go of his insecurities. Dick knew this. He saw it every time Jason fought with Bruce and came to him for help.

But somehow, despite seeing traces of his past in Jason’s blue eyes, Dick could never accept him.

For Dick, Robin wasn’t just a symbol of justice. From the name of a spring bird to every stitch of the colorful uniform, Robin was the memory of the days Dick spent by his parents' side. It was special in ways that very few people could understand and even though Bruce knew the reasons for Robin’s existence, he had taken away the mantle from Dick in the blink of an eye. Somehow, Dick learned to deal with the pain of not being Robin, letting go of the past to build a new future for himself.

What really hurt was seeing someone else in his colors, his name, his mantle, his memories given away as though they never belonged to him to begin with. The fault was Bruce’s, there was no question about that but every time Dick looked at Jason, he was reminded of everything he had lost, forcing a distance between them.

One day, Dick knew he would learn to live with this idea of someone else carrying his mantle. Someday, he would be alright. But now, standing in a graveyard, he wished the day had come sooner.

Jason had come into Dick’s life like a storm, turning his world upside down and just as suddenly as he arrived, he was gone, taken to a place where Dick could never reach him, leaving behind nothing but regret. Maybe if Dick had been a better brother, a better friend, Jason would have been alive.

It was too late to wonder about everything that could have been, too late to wish for a glimpse of someone that was long gone. Now, Dick would have to learn to live with his regret, knowing that there could be nothing harder than this.  


_ “I am not your enemy,  
_ _ So why do we keep fighting?” _

  


“Jason!”

With his hand trying to hold onto someone so far out of reach, a memory long buried, Dick woke up breathless, his heart hammering in his chest, reminded of something he’d rather not think about. There was no denying that Jason had died once, no forgetting the scars that the traumatic incident had left on his heart. That was something that would always stay with him and the rest of his family, ensuring that they never made the same mistakes all over again. But if Dick had a choice, right now, he didn’t want to remember the years he had spent thinking Jason was dead, the way he felt when he first heard the news. With his husband’s life on the line, thinking of loss, of guilt and regret felt like a bad omen.

Burying his face in his hands, heart refusing to calm down, Dick took a short trip down memory lane, forgetting the pain and embracing love. When the weight of the world landed on his shoulders, when everything seemed impossible, it was the memory of his husband and his family that got Dick through the day. With them, he had come to so far, built a future that he never thought he could before. His wedding day, Damian’s high school graduation, Tim’s engagement, Cass’s first recital, Thomas and Johnny’s first birthday, were among some of the memories that kept him grounded.

Leaning his head against the bark of the tree he was sitting under, taking in the sight of lush green grass and blooming flowers, Dick had just started to calm down when he heard someone wailing. If he wasn’t mistaken, the voice sounded like that of a child but somehow, a bit familiar.

“I’m late! I’m late! Oh, God! I can’t believe I’m late.”

Since he had become Robin, donning the costume of a vigilante to fight crime, Dick had seen his fair share of strange things. From extravagant villains to aliens coming from different parts of the galaxy, he had dealt with them all and at times, befriended a few. But the last thing he expected to see was a childlike version of his brother running down a stone path, dressed in a red and black three-piece, holding a pocket watch in his hand. While that in itself wasn’t as strange, the two fluffy white ears sprouting out of Tim’s top hat and the little furry tail had left Dick speechless.

_ What the ever-loving fuck?_

While Dick’s mind was running a hundred miles per hour to process the scene before him, little Tim came to a sudden stop, robotically turning around to face him, his wailing coming to a stop as the emotions in his eyes dried up along with the tears. Despite his tiny form, he looked menacing as his lips turned down and he lifted a gloved finger towards Dick.

“We’re going to be late,” he announced, his voice losing its childlike nature.

“Um… uh… What?” was all Dick could ask, the sudden changes giving him whiplash.

“Late.” Tim stomped his foot, motioning for Dick to come closer. “If you don’t get off your lazy ass, we’ll be late. Now, come here!”

Startled by the change in the…. Rabbit’s demeanor, Dick got to his feet without any questions and quietly did as he was asked. Once he was close by, little Tim smiled brightly, every trace of anger gone, and held out his hands, asking to be picked up. Dick did just that.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” he finally asked.

“We’re going to be late for the tea party if we don’t hurry up,” Tim answered pointing to his pocket watch, his voice squeaky once again.

Doing his best not to think too much about Tim’s answer, Dick took the pocket watch from the little rabbit to see the time. Small enough to fit Tim’s tiny hands, made from pure gold, the watch had engravings on the front as well as the back. The glass screen seemed to be cracked and the hands were too broken to move, stuck at the same time. A part of him almost expecting this, turned the watch around to look at the engravings, hoping to find some clue there.

Carved like the queen of hearts, on the front was a young boy, lips set into a thin line, anger in his eyes and a crown on his head. This was Jason at age 15, the memory of his face imprinted into Dick’s mind. On the other side, posing in the fashion of a king, holding a crowbar against his chest was the Joker, smiling like a maniac, making Dick pale at the very sight of him.

After the very vivid dream he had, the images engraved onto Tim’s pocket watch made Dick’s heart sink. Anxiety curled in the pit of his stomach like a snake with poison dripping from his fangs.

“Look at it under the sun,” Tim suddenly whispered, his fingers curling into Dick’s jacket.

The tone of Tim’s voice didn’t do anything to help soothe Dick’s heart but he went ahead and did what the rabbit had asked, praying for good news but knowing that something worse waited for him on the other side.

With magic in play, under the light of the golden sun, the engravings on the pocket watch changed drastically. Instead of a young boy, Jason was now a grown man, his eyes replaced by two red jewels that glowed with malice, streaks of crimson splattered across his skin and a grin much like the Joker’s spread across his face. On the other side, blood pooled across the floor as the Joker lay on the ground, battered and bruised, next to someone's foot. Hanging above his head, ready to deal the finishing blow was his own crowbar.

“You’re here to save him aren’t you?” Tim asked, grabbing Dick’s hand, blue eyes begging him to say yes. “If you are, then we mustn’t miss the tea party.”

Dick’s mind reeled with the images that he saw, the future that they predicted. There was almost a sense of déjà vu in the way they changed, two roles waiting to be played, destiny hungry to be fulfilled. But if revenge was sweet, the ending it gave to a story was always cruel, twisting people to become the very person they hated.

“Can we… can we really save him?” Dick silently asked, his eyes still seeing his husband’s face distorted until he looked like the man he despised.

This time, instead of looking grave, instead of shouting, Tim smiled, squeezing Dick’s hand to reassure him. “As long as it’s you going down the rabbit’s hole, not even destiny can stop you from changing his fate.”

Tim’s words were words meant to encourage, something to keep Dick strong on through this new journey. There were no statistics, no facts and no guarantee that whatever plans they made to help Jason would actually work. But right now, staring at the rabbit hole at the end of the path, those words were all Dick had. Holding them close to his heart, he set out on this new journey, ready to save his husband from his own destiny.

_“I am not your enemy,_  
_ So why are you still trying,  
To take me down.”_

Dick knew it was one of those nights when he came back home to find Jason on the floor, curled up against the bed, his whole body shivering as he whispered to himself over and over again.

_ “He’s not here. He’s not here. He’s not here.” _

Usually, Dick was the first one to reach home after patrol because Jason always liked to go around the city for one extra round, just to make sure that he didn’t miss anything. Tonight, however, a drug bust had taken longer than necessary and since Jason was yet to return from his mission with Roy, Dick had to break up the whole operation on his own. After an exhausting night, he thought he’d come home to cuddle with his boyfriend for a while before falling asleep. But it seemed that a goodnight’s sleep wasn’t written in his stars.

It seemed that Jason had come home before him and had probably fallen asleep waiting for Dick. Unfortunately, his dreams hadn’t been peaceful at all, the nightmares that he had left behind long ago coming back to haunt him. This was something that usually happened around Jason’s death anniversary but sometimes, a bad mission, a situation similar was enough to be triggering.

As Jason stared at Dick with wide eyes full of fear, Dick knew that his boyfriend didn’t see him. Instead, he saw a face pained white, red lips and green hair. He heard a laugh horrid enough to make shivers run down his spine and words that brought back all the fears and insecurities deep buried inside of Jason.

Slowly going down on one knee, removing his domino mask and gloves, Dick held out his hand towards Jason. “Jay, hey, it’s me,” he whispered gently, trying to coax the younger out of the little bubble he had trapped himself in. “It’s Dick. You’re home. You’re safe. No one can hurt you here.”

Eyes flickering from his outstretched hand to Dick’s face, Jason swallowed loudly, nails digging into his arms as he looked up.

“That’s it,” Dick hummed happily, keeping his tone as light as possible. “There’s no one here but you and me. This is our home. Our room. You’re safe here.”

Jason’s eyes lit up with confusion as they surveyed the whole room, color slowly returning to his pale skin. “Dick?” he called out, still unable to believe that everything that he had seen was just a dream.

“Yeah, baby. It’s me. I’m right here,” Dick assured and suddenly, Jason was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks as reality dawned him.

Without another second to waste, the younger had thrown himself into Dick’s arms, finding comfort in his warmth. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry,” he cried over and over again, shaking with relief because it was just a dream. A terrible dream but still, just a dream.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Dick whispered, holding the younger as close as possible. He hated seeing Jason like this, torn to pieces by a memory that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. He hated knowing that there was nothing he could do to take his boyfriend’s pain away.

Life was cruel, constantly reminding everyone of each time they had fallen, no wings to help them through.

“Fuck! _ Fuck!” _ Jason growled, burying his face in Dick’s vest. “I hate this. I hate how fucking weak I am. Just… please just don’t leave me. I know you deserve better but please.”

“Jason! Jay, no!” Dick shook his head, cupping Jason’s face and staring into his eyes. “I love you, you know that right?” he asked but the younger didn’t respond, too insecure to believe in anything. “I love you so fucking much and I’d never leave you. You’re my everything.”

“You love me?” Jason asked tentatively, waiting for Dick to say otherwise.

“I love you,” Dick answered, his voice steady and full of conviction.

“You love me,” Jason sighed, relieved as he leaned his head against Dick’s shoulder. “You love… me.”

Abandoned time and again, losing his family more than once, Dick wasn’t surprised that Jason had a hard time letting people in. He had a hard time believing that someone like him could be loved. But that didn’t matter. Sometimes, it did hurt when Jason didn’t believe him but Dick understood why. He was ready to be patient, to tell Jason that he loved him over and over, until he believed him or until the world ended, whichever came first.

After all, despite their ups and downs, Dick knew deep in his heart that this was it. Jason was the one that he had been looking for his whole life and now that they had been reunited, he would love him with all his heart.

“I love you,” Dick whispered again, running his fingers through Jason’s hair. “I love you,” he repeated until the younger man’s body stopped shaking. “I love you,” he promised, sealing it with a kiss.

_ “When every piece of me is on the ground.” _

The fall through the rabbit hole was almost instantaneous, a blink of black, shadows wrapping around Dick’s body, latching onto his skin and feeding on his warmth. But just as they had a taste, the fall into darkness came to a sudden end, a white sun burning away every inch of black and a cerulean sky welcomed Dick into a whole new world.

With no wings nor parachutes to break their fall, Dick’s body curled around Tim, wanting to keep the rabbit safe because there would only be pain when they finally hit the ground. Eyes screwed shut, Dick just hoped that he wouldn’t be too injured to carry on. After seeing the engravings on Tim’s pocket watch, there simply wasn’t any time to waste.

Seconds passed, minutes arrived but the ground never came. The furious wind that had been pushing against Dick’s body seemed to have come to a halt as well. Stretching his legs, beneath his foot, he could feel something solid, something too real to be a mere figment of his imagination. Trusting his instincts, Dick let his eyes flutter open only to find himself safely on the ground, not a hair out of place. It was almost as if he had never fallen at all.

Looking down at himself in search of injuries, a companion that he might have missed, Dick noticed that the clothes that he arrived in had been replaced. Now instead of a tunic and slacks, he was dressed in checkered pants, a dress shirt, and a sleek black coat to go along with it. While his fashion sense had always been criticized by his family, feeling a top hat on his head, he was sure that he looked like an underpaid street magician. Tim with his rabbit-like features just added to the act.

On cue, the little rabbit started wiggling in Dick’s arm, seemingly impatient as he continued to glance at the path that they were standing on. “Hurry, hurry,” he urged, tugging on the sleeve of Dick’s coat. “We have to go if we’re to make it for the tea party.” Then, he was leaping onto the ground, his human limbs turning into paws before he set off into a sprint.

“Hey, wait!” Dick called out, not wasting a second to chase after his companion. Since he had no idea where he was or what he was supposed to do in this world, he wasn’t keen on losing the one person (or animal) that could help him out.

“No time to wait! It’s sprint o’clock!” Tim announced, making Dick roll his eyes.

“Haha. Very funny.”

“I’m not jesting.” Tim glanced back at Dick with his lips pulled into a pout. “Check your watch. The time is sprint o’clock.”

While keeping a pace good enough to follow the rabbit, Dick did as he was told and pulled back the sleeve of his coat. With a sleek, black body, the digital watch didn’t show the time but instead the words ‘sprint o’clock’ were flashing across the screen, confetti exploding in the back. After seeing his strange attire and now the time, Dick had a sinking feeling about where he was.

“Every day, at this time, the citizens of our kingdom must run. That is the law,” Tim explained, as he raced down the stone path like it was a walk in the park. For him though, after doing this almost every day, it probably was.

Slightly curious, Dick asked. “And what happens if you don’t run?”

The enthusiasm with which Tim had been explaining things suddenly seemed to die down as the rabbit faltered a bit before catching himself. Something about Dick’s question had turned their normal atmosphere into an almost suffocating one.

“If you break the law, you get fed to the tree. There are no second chances, no reasons good enough. The tree must be fed and a traitor's blood is the nourishment it requires,” Tim finally answered, his voice mature but robotic.

“What tree?” Dick asked, the very description of the thing sending chills down his spine. While the wonderland in the original book was strange enough, the one that he had landed into seemed twisted, much darker than he wanted it to be.

“You’ll see,” was all Tim said before silence fell between him and Dick, a wall so strong that no question seemed appropriate enough to bring it down.

In the end, Dick had no choice but to accept the situation he had been thrust into, keeping his silence and observing Tim properly. This new world had customs and rules that he was unaware of. Following the rabbit was important to ensure his own survival.

Quietly, the two ran through cerulean skies and into a dark purple that held giant stars in its embrace, their glow beaming like spotlights onto the ground. Dick wished the whole world had remained this way but the more they ran, the duller the stars became, slowly dying with each step forward, everything around them dying as well. Trees full of life were left behind as dead ones came into sight, drenched black, their branches bent at odd angles, unable to find sustenance in the dry ground, cracks running along its surface. The sky itself burned red, deepening into the color of blood, bleeding onto the ground.

And there, at the end of the road was the biggest tree that Dick had seen yet, standing in glory, a grotesque monster. Stench emanated from it in waves, the very sight of it enough to make bile rise in one’s throat because instead of leaves, heads hung from the branches, blood dripping from where they had been cut off. The crimson stream was soaked up by the roots, keeping the tree alive.

Now Dick knew what Tim had been talking about.

“We call this the Tree of the Damned,” the rabbit whispered, his voice so vulnerable. “It was implemented by the Red Prince’s new caretaker, a quick and efficient way to punish anyone who stood against the royal family.”

Tim’s explanation about the tree itself should have raised questions, so many of them yet, at that moment, all Dick could do was stare at the tree. All he could do was stare at the wanted poster that had been pinned to the bark. 

“What are you doing?” Tim asked, surprised and afraid as Dick stood a step towards the tree.

But Dick didn’t answer. He couldn’t. Not when the crude picture drawn on the poster was his own.  


_ “To break me down.” _

  


“Why didn’t you tell me?”

It was in the early hours of the morning, when Batman had just returned to the cave after patrol, that Nightwing cornered him. With his domino mask removed, hair disheveled and face bruised, the look of anger and disbelief in Dick’s eyes were enough to tell his adoptive father why he was here. Dick knew that Bruce loved his secrets more than anyone probably should but hiding something like this from the family, it was too much.

“You didn’t need to know,” was all Bruce could say as he took off his cowl and turned away, dismissing his oldest son.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” Dick growled, fingers balling into fists. “I deserved to know! After all this time, after everything that happened…” he faltered, body trembling as his eyes stared at the ground, unable to find the right words to explain his thoughts.

“And what did you want me to tell you?” Bruce snapped, his poker face finally breaking. “Did you want me to tell you about the bag full of heads that he drags around everywhere with him? Or about all the times when he tried to kill me? How he succeeded in killing many others? How was I… how was I supposed to tell you that I turned my own son into a killer?”

When the man named the Red Hood arrived in Gotham, he arrived with a plan to put an end to the criminals of the city once and for all. But unlike the other vigilantes, his plan didn’t involve leaving them in jail. Trained by the best, with his wit and impeccable aim, he dropped bodies after bodies. And he thwarted Batman’s every attempt to capture him, almost reading his every move.

Living in another city and rarely getting any calls from Bruce, Dick had no idea how much the situation had escalated. All he had were suspicions and barely any time to deal with his own problem. Dick only found out the truth after the Red Hood dropped by in Bludhaven, revealing his identity with a sadistic grin.

Behind the hood, underneath a plan domino mask was a face that Dick never thought he’d see again, memories of regret rushing back to him. The brother he had lost, the one he could never let in had come back. Jason was alive and somehow, everything had turned bad.

“We can still save him, Bruce. We just have to find a way--” Dick started, not wanting to believe that even after coming back, Jason would be far out of reach.

“You can’t save him. Jason chose his path and no one can change his mind.” Bruce cut him off, averting his gaze and that was enough to let Dick know that something had happened, something the older man was reluctant to share.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s--”

“Don’t you dare tell me it’s none of my business. What did you do to Jason?” Dick asked, eyes narrowed.

For a while, Bruce didn’t reply, probably trying to decide if there was any merit in letting Dick know the truth. Finally, though, despite knowing better, he relented. “He played Black Mask into breaking Joker out of Arkham,” Bruce started and Dick could feel his heart sink, a part of him knowing how this was going to end. “Then, he forced me to choose between him and Joker, kill one to save the other.”

“No… Nononono. Bruce, what did you do? Who did you choose?” Dick asked, holding onto some hope that the older did the right thing.

“I didn’t have a choice. I can’t go against my code for anyone.” Bruce evaded the question, choosing to defend his actions instead.

“Who did you choose?!”

“Joker.”

The answer itself was devastating for Dick, the shock of it almost bringing him to his knees. If he was feeling this way, he couldn’t even imagine what Jason was going through.

“I won’t kill--”

“Not killing doesn’t mean you choose the Joker over your own damn son. Jason should have been your choice, Bruce. He should have been the way you reached out for.” Dick shook his head, moving away from his adoptive father, too ashamed to look at him.

“You don’t understand.”

“And maybe I never will.”

With that, Dick got onto his bike and drove out of the cave, too heartbroken to stay in the same house as the man who he had looked up to his whole life. No doubt that in the future, Bruce and him would make up once again. They always did. But Jason? After all this, who was going to bring him home? Would he even want to come home?

  


_ “When every piece of me still needs you now.” _

Dick’s heart was racing.

Even after leaving behind a blood-drenched sky and every grotesque thing that it breathed life into, his fingers continued to tremble, dwelling deep into Tim’s warm fur as the little rabbit pointed out the right direction. Fatigue seeped from his body, replaced by a desire to keep going until he reached Jason, until he saved him from whatever horror this twisted world had concocted. Everywhere Dick looked, the past echoed, its violent screams refusing to be forgotten. There simply wasn’t any time to waste. Not when every second was crucial for deciding Jason’s fate.

Now, walking under the gaze of a smiling sun with pastel pink flames that spread across the sky, all Dick could think of was Jason and the kind of condition he was in. He could be anywhere in this ever-changing place and the wanted posters with Dick’s face printed on them certainly weren’t helping matters. The person controlling this world clearly didn’t want him to meet Jason.

“Dick, Dickie,” Tim squeaked, snapping Dick out of his thoughts. With big blue eyes, the younger boy patted his cheeks and then pointed towards a dirt road that led into the forest. “Through there we’ll reach the tea party.”

“Tim… I don’t think I have time to attend a party. Why don’t we part ways here?” Dick asked, too worried to socialize with anyone.

Whoever, his question seemed to go over Tim’s head as the rabbit tilted his head in confusion. “But if you don’t go, you’ll never find the answers you need to save the one you’re looking for.”

Dick certainly couldn’t argue with that logic. Sighing deeply, knowing that the rabbit simply wouldn’t let him walk away, he did as he was told and entered the forest with a wary heart. After everything he had seen since his arrival in the second world, Dick was waiting for something strange to pop out of the bushes, another reminder of memories best forgotten. His heart hammered in his chest as his eyes swept over his surroundings over and over, the slightest movement enough to set him off.

But as he waited for the worst to happen, the tree slowly began to disappear from sight as he stepped into a clearing. There, in the middle was a wooden table, poorly painted white with daisies drawn on its legs, surrounded by four chairs in similar conditions. A cracked kettle and plastic cups were placed on it with a tray for sweets but there were none. Clearly, whoever had organized the tea party had done a poor job of it.

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Tim urged, suddenly excited as he wiggled in Dick’s arms, stretching towards the chairs. “We need to take a seat so the party can begin.”

Noticing that no one else was around, Dick had a sinking feeling in his chest. He had come to this place for information so unless the tables and chairs could talk, this journey had been futile. Still, following Tim’s last command, he did what he was told and placed the rabbit on one chair before sitting beside him. Maybe by being here, Tim himself could give Dick the answers he was looking for.

The moment Dick settled down on the chair, the moment he blinked, the atmosphere around him changed. An elegant antique had replaced the worn down table, delicate china cups and saucers laid out, brimming with tea, its scent heavy in the air. Different kinds of cakes and biscuits decorated a silver tray, their sight mouth-watering. And the remaining two chairs were no longer empty, filled by Bruce and Barbara, both sipping their tea as if they had been there all along.

Dressed in a black and grey suit with tiny bats printed onto the coat, Bruce’s hair had been swept back and he wore a monocle on his left eye. Barbara, on the other hand, wore a beautiful red gown with her fiery locks falling perfectly around her face. 

“You’re late,” she stated, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Tim who was no longer a little boy but a teenager now.

Despite his mature appearance, the younger boy still held some of his innocence as his ears drooped. “I’m sorry,” he apologized and tilted his head towards Dick. “But I couldn’t come here without bringing our guest of honor.”

“Let us raise our tea for our guest,” Bruce suddenly said, raising his teacup.

One by one, Tim and Barbara followed suit, smiling in agreement. Unfortunately, their pleasant smiles were quick to disappear as their cups remained raised, almost as if they were waiting for something to end the toast. It was only when Bruce narrowed his eyes to glare at Dick when he realized that the three were waiting for him to join in. Reluctantly, wanting to move things along faster, Dick did what he was expected to do.

“To our slow guest,” Barbara commented before taking a sip of her tea and Dick couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Being in a different world didn’t seem to change certain things.

“Now, shall we fill our guest in on everything he has missed since his disappearance?” Tim asked, changing the topic.

Carrying with himself only memories of the past, everything about this new world was strange for Dick. The rules and customs, the role he was meant to play, they were all blanks waiting to be filled by someone who was more informed than he was.

“During the time our guest was missing, the two days he had disappeared into thin air, the royal family of the Red Kingdom fell. A coup led by a maniac managed to infiltrate the palace and kill anyone who stood in their path. The king, the queen and their young princeling, they were all executed publicly,” Bruce informed, regret flashing across his eyes for a split second. “As expected, the sunset the moment the prince’s life ended and with no Red heir on the throne, we were stuck in an eternal night.”

Magic was a strange thing, working in so many different ways. Never in his wildest dreams could Dick imagine what it would be like to live in a world where the existence of the sun was linked to the life of one individual. One death could end an entire nation.

Glancing back at the pink sun that burned happily in the pastel sky, Dick could only wonder what this kingdom would be like without its presence. “How did they bring back the sun?”

“Well, the coup began because apparently with all its laws, the Red Kingdom was no longer a fun place. But with the sun gone, life here began to die and with no one left to kill, our dictators were no longer enjoying themselves. To rectify their mistakes, they resurrected the prince,” Tim answered, a little too calmly.

With one answer, the last piece of the puzzle had been presented to Dick, the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach turning into anxiety. The more he learned about this world, the more he had wondered about Jason, where he was, what he was doing. Now, the answer was right before Dick and he hated everything about it. The engravings on Tim’s pocket watch, the tree of the damned and finally, the resurrected prince, they all pointed towards one person: Jason.

“While the prince’s return is wonderful news, things for the citizens have not been good because the very man that killed him has now become his advisor, his confidant,” Barbara sighed, clearly upset with this bit of information. “Under his rule, guided by his advisor, the prince has implemented laws that have turned our lives into hell. And anyone who has tried to get through to him, hoping to show his reason, has been executed,”

“The prince has been made to believe that he is doomed to be betrayed by anyone he has ever loved so the former friends of the royal family have been more or less exiled. None of us can reach the prince and his advisor has declared anyone who could sway him as criminals.”

“So, what’s your plan? How do we save the prince?” Dick asked, slightly nervous. He hoped that everyone wanted the prince alive, that they did not blame him for being manipulated. If they chose to hurt Jason, Dick could have no choice but to go against them.

“Bruce has been in touch with the king of the White Kingdom who just so happens to be the Red prince’s grandfather. He has agreed to help us overthrow our current government as long as we promise to return the prince to him safe and sound,” Barbara answered, a knowing smile playing on her lips. It was as if she knew what was going through Dick’s head. “We’ve all been ready to take back our kingdom and our prince but we needed one piece to succeed: You.”

“What?”

“You’re the only person the prince will listen to, the only one who can make him see reason. After all, you were his caretaker growing up,” Tim explained, his answer making Dick’s heart hurt. In the real world, when Jason was just a young boy, he could never be a good brother. He could never be his family. The role he played here was almost like a slap to his face. “As long as we can take you to the prince, we’re certain that we will succeed.”

With his fingers digging into the table cloth, Dick nodded, pushing past the regret that was brimming in his heart. The past was the past and now, in the present, Jason was his husband, the man he had chosen to spend the rest of his life with. Maybe Dick had failed him in the past but in the present and in the future, he wanted to be Jason’s support. If this was a chance for him to rectify the mistakes he had made, he would take it.

“I have only one question,” Dick said, a part of him already knowing that there was no point in asking. “Who is the mastermind behind the coup?”

The answer came just as he expected, carrying a name that he wished he’d never had to hear.

“The Joker.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Without You by Breaking Benjamin

_ “Search for the answers we knew all along, _ _   
_ _ I lost myself, we all fall down.” _

  


The pastel sun disappeared only to be replaced by a broken moon, its shards floating in the sky, mingling with the muted stars. Pink turned into a pitch-black, darkness racing across the land like murky water, rippling every time Dick took a step forward. As the shadows draped over everything, holding lanterns that captured the light of the moon, Bruce and Barbara walked with purpose, completely used to this situation while Dick stumbled behind them, Tim safely tucked away in his hat.

Once information had been exchanged, without a drop of tea left for a refill, the party had come to an end. Bruce decided that it was time for the troupe to meet up with the White king’s army and so, picking up their belongings, the group began their journey. They walked for what seemed like forever, the scenery changing as the sun began to set. It was during this time that Tim morphed into a small, white rabbit, urging Dick to take off his hat and then disappearing within it. The rabbit’s actions had surprised Dick and he had tried looking for Tim but Barbara assured him that he was perfectly safe and would come out when the time was right.

“Dear guest, please keep up,” Bruce suddenly said, noticing that Dick was faltering behind, his body on high alert as his eyes looked for dangers in the dark.

“I have a name you know,” Dick muttered, picking up his pace.

For some reason, Bruce smirked. “And you’ll do well to keep that name to yourself, that is, unless you want me to become your master.”

“Uh… what?”

“Have you been away from Wonderland for so long that you’ve forgotten the rules of our land?” Barbara asked, looking just as amused as Bruce. “Over here, you never give your true name to anyone. Giving your name is equivalent to giving away your fate.”

“I’ll… I’ll keep that in mind,” Dick said, his mind now noticing that throughout his journey here, no one had introduced themselves with their names, just titles. “Quick question to refresh my memory, what do I call the two of you?”

“I have many names from the Caterpillar to Absolem. But I have been trying out a new name recently so you may call me Oracle for the time being,” Barbara answered and Dick nodded. That would be easy enough to remember.

Bruce looked back at the path. “I am Cheshire.”

_ He did not just say what I think he just said. _

“You’re… you’re the Cheshire cat?” Dick asked, his mind refusing to believe this. The ever stoic Bruce was the mischievous Cheshire cat from the book? Something wasn’t right here.

Coming to a sudden stop, Bruce turned around to face Dick, his brows raised and arms crossed. Apparently, Dick’s question did not sit well with him.

“And why must I have to prove to you if I am worthy of my title or not, _ revered guest _?” he spat, tone venomous.

“Uh… I’m sorry.”

“As you should be. Whatever my title may be, it is simply none of your business, guest with nothing to call himself.”

_ Damn. _If Dick had known how touchy Bruce would become about his title, he wouldn’t have said a thing.

“Perhaps, I can help mend this situation.”

At the sound of the familiar voice, Dick looked behind Bruce to find a silhouette emerging from the dark, what seemed like a million lights appearing from behind. Within a few steps, Alfred stepped out of the shadows, dressed in white from head to toe, his appearance contrasting against the dark.

“_Guest _,” Bruce spat out, tilting his head towards Alfred. “This is the White King, our ally.”

As Dick stared at the older man with awe, a part of him wanting to reach out and hug him tight, cry out all his sorrows, Alfred stepped forward with a smile. “Since you are the key to setting my grandson free from the man who took away his family, the least I can do is give you a fitting title,” he said, placing a hand on Dick’s shoulder and smiling warmly.

“Until the end of this rebellion, until my grandson comes home, you shall be my warrior, the White Knight.”

  


_ “Never the wiser of what I’ve become, _ _   
_ _ Alone I stand a broken man.” _

  


“I don’t wanna go,” Thomas wailed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks as he clung to Jason’s leg, refusing to let go of his father.

Today was Thomas’s first day at kindergarten and just as Dick had expected, his son was too afraid to go anywhere without his favorite parent. Since the time their son had learned to walk, he had stuck to Jason like glue, burying himself in his father’s chest any time a stranger tried to talk to him. Thomas was a shy child, easily flustered in the presence of people and the only one who could calm him down was Jason. Unfortunately, starting school meant being in a room full of children he didn’t know and no papa around to help him out.

“We talked about this, Thomas,” Jason sighed, going down on his knee to wipe away his son’s tears. “School is good for you.”

“Then papa come with me,” Thomas said, burying himself in his papa’s arms like always.

Dick should have probably stepped in to help but instead, he was standing on the side, too busy clicking the most adorable pictures in the universe. Meanwhile, other parents just smiled at the exchange and went about their day since a child crying on their first day wasn’t new for anyone.

“I can’t, baby. This is something you have to do on your own.”

Thomas shook his head, his grip getting tighter. “No, no no,” he whined, his voice getting louder. “Let’s go home, please. I’ll be a good boy so papa don’t leave me.”

All this time, Dick was sure that Jason was more than ready to handle the situation which is why he stayed back. But the moment Thomas begged to go home, Jason glanced at Dick helpless, weak to his son’s tears.

Shaking his head, Dick slipped his camera in his back pocket and went down on his knees, taking Thomas in his arms. “Why is my handsome boy crying?” he asked, placing soft kisses on his son’s face.

Sniveling, Thomas moved closer. “I wanna go home,” he answered. “School is scary.”

“Is it? Well, that’s certainly going to be a problem,” Dick hummed, lips pulling into a frown. “I thought Thomas would like school since his Papa did as well when he was a kid.”

Suddenly, Thomas wasn’t busy crying. Instead, he stared at Dick with wide eyes, his tears drying. “He did?” he asked.

“Mmhmm.” Dick nodded, trying his best not to laugh. “He loved school. Never even missed a day. But if being here is making you cry so much, I guess we’ll just have to go home.”

“No!” Thomas exclaimed, wiping away the tears from his cheeks. “I’ll go. I want to be just like papa so I’ll go to school.”

“Really? That’s my handsome boy! So brave and so adorable!” Dick grinned, placing a wet kiss on his son’s forehead which made him giggle.

After Thomas’s tears were wiped away and goodbyes were exchanged with a promise of pudding after school, Jason and Dick finally let their son go. Knowing that his husband would probably have second thoughts about leaving Thomas, Dick hurriedly pulled Jason to the car once their son was out of sight.

“He’ll be fine,” he assured, noticing the way Jason kept glancing back at the school.

“I’m a stupid dad. I can’t help but be worried,” Jason sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he leaned against Dick.

Laughing, Dick threw his arms around Jason’s shoulders, going on his tiptoes so he could give his husband a kiss, slow and sweet. “I remember when you were terrified that you’d be a bad father and Thomas would hate you. Now, look at the two of you. That boy loves you so much that he can’t live without you. And you? Well, you spoil him rotten.”

“I don’t spoil him!”

“If I hadn’t been here, you would have been driving him back home instead of leaving him at school.”

“….. Shut up.”

Dick couldn’t help but coo at his blushing husband. “You’re so cute, Jay.”

“Don’t make me pound you, Dickless,” Jason muttered, averting his gaze and covering his red cheeks with his hand.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

“… I walked into that one.”

“You did.”

Still a bit concerned, Jason glanced back at the school building. “God, I can’t wait for him to come home,” he whispered as Dick led him to the car.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be back in his favorite papa’s arms in no time.” Dick smiled, opening the door for his husband, smiling once he sat inside. “But remember, the second one is going to be mine.”

“Oh? You’re already making plans to give Thomas a sibling?” Jason asked, eyebrows raised.

“Of course. Would you have it any other way?”

Jason grinned, pulling Dick down for a kiss. “Not at all, pretty bird.”

  


_ “All I have is one last chance, _ _   
_ _ I won’t turn my back on you.” _

  


Before the sun rose into the sky, Dick left behind the White king’s army with his companions, disappearing into the dark.

The plan was a simple one. The White king’s army would attack the royal palace, drawing attention towards them while Dick and his team would find a less conspicuous way to get inside, using the war as a cover to find the prince and get him out. In the end, regardless of the outcome of the fight, Jason would be away from the Joker. He would be safe.

Whether they would succeed or not, Dick wasn’t sure. There were too many things that could go wrong but right now, all he could do was have some faith in his companions. Tim and Barbara had done extensive research on the Joker and his men, having back up plans ready if any one of them was to show up during their mission. Bruce, on the other hand, had remained silent through every explanation but weirdly determined, his fingers clenching into fists whenever the Joker’s name was mentioned. He clearly had a bone to pick with that man.

As expected, the Joker’s partners included Harley Quinn and Ra’s-Al-Ghul, names of people who had somehow been a part of Jason’s downfall at least once. If those two were taken out of commission, the only person left to deal with (hopefully) was the Joker, someone that Bruce had been adamant about facing himself. Dick’s only worry was Jason and the kind of hold the Joker had on him. No matter what, he had to find a way to reach him but when he asked Alfred for advice, seeing as he was the closest to Jason in this world, the old man had just smiled after telling Dick to have more faith in his memories.

_ Your memories will bring him home. _

Dick didn’t really understand what Alfred meant but he hoped, when the time came, all the pieces would fall in the right place.

Now, with the dogs of war set free, cries and screams echoing in the air, using the chaos as their cover, Dick and his companions found a way into the castle, knocking a few guards out along the way to steal their clothes. Being dressed as a part of the Red army did help make it easier for them to move about the castle without being noticed too much. Unfortunately, that didn’t last for long.

“I’m sure you know this but you’re going in the wrong direction.”

At the sound of the familiar voice, Dick’s body stiffened. _ Ra’s. _

Fighting Ra’s wasn’t an issue. It was something Dick had done in the past and he could do it once again. But the man wasn’t easily defeated and would take up time that Dick simply couldn’t waste. 

“Your plan wasn’t a bad one,” Ra’s said, his voice amused. “But very cliché. I had a feeling so I stayed behind just to greet you, _ Grayson _.”

_ Ah, fuck. _

Knowing that he had no choice but to fight, Dick started to turn around, hand on his weapon when someone grabbed his arm. Shaking his head, the now grown-up Tim placed his pocket watch in Dick’s hand, blue eyes narrowing as he glared at Slade. “Go. I’ll take care of him,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Dick asked, knowing well that Tim could take care of himself but worrying about him nonetheless.

Smiling, Tim pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket, ones that had the faces of his teammates painted onto them, from Kon-El to Bart, everyone he could depend on. “I’ll be fine,” he insisted.

As Tim played his first card, a light strong enough to blind Ra’s filling the room, Dick made his escape along with Bruce and Barbara, with one goal in mind: to save Jason and in the process, save everyone else.

Putting his faith in Tim, Dick followed the route that he had mapped out for them, one that would leave them straight to the throne room where they would find Jason. They had received reports that once the sun rose into the sky, the prince was not allowed to leave his throne until it was time for nightfall.

“Well, this is where I part ways with you,” Barbara suddenly said, coming to a stop.

Knowing the next phase of the plan well, Dick could only nod. With Harley Quinn still out and about in the castle, someone had to go and subdue her, ensuring that she couldn’t come to help the Joker. Barbara had happily taken the challenge.

“Stay safe, Oracle,” Dick whispered and the redhead smiled.

She then pulled out two cards that had been hidden inside her gloves, the smiling faces of Huntress and Black Canary looking back at him. “Harley won’t know what hit her.” Barbara winked and with that, she was dashing down the hall, disappearing from sight.

Separated from Tim and Barbara, Dick couldn’t help but worry about the two. After all, despite being strangers in this world, they were still part of his team. And while his heart pounded in his chest, he kept himself focused on his mission, knowing that the two were more than capable of handling themselves. In the end, even if trouble did come their way, they had the strength and support of their teammates, people who would always fight by their side.

Everyone was doing their part to see a brighter future, not just for themselves but for someone they loved dearly. There was no denying that those who took part in this mission cared for Jason and wanted nothing but the best for him to the point that they were willing to risk their lives for him.

Keeping that in mind, Dick pushed open the doors to the throne room, finding the one he had looking for on the other side.

Barely fifteen years old, sitting on a red and gold throne was Jason, his eyes unfocused while his lips were pulled into a frown. On his side, dressed in his usual purple suit was the Joker, perched on the arm of the throne, one hand carding through the prince’s hair.

“Oh, look! We have guests!” The Joker clapped his hands together, his red lips pulling into a wide smile. “Now, my prince! Be a gentleman and give the command. Off with their heads!”

_ “Take my hand, drag me down, _   
_ If you fall then I will too, _ _   
And I can’t save what’s left of you.”_

Everything about this situation was wrong but Dick couldn’t bring himself to stop.

Dick had left the manor with the intention of finding Jason and bringing him home. While everyone had given up on the former Robin, Dick just couldn’t bring himself to do the same. Somehow, the two of them had now fallen into a routine. Dick would seek out Jason, the younger would run, they would fight, throwing their emotions buried within at each other until someone or something pulled them apart.

But unlike every other night, this time, as Dick chased Jason across Gotham’s sky, as they burst into a fight, bruising each other physically and mentally, when the time came, there was nothing to keep them apart. The single barrier between them fell apart so unexpectedly that neither of them had time to stop. Dick didn’t know who leaned in first but somehow, their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss, fingers digging into each other’s uniforms.

Now, here Dick was, tears streaming down his face as his body arched, filthy moans escaping from his lips whenever Jason thrust into him with abandon. This was wrong. _ This was so wrong. _ But connected together like this, kissing and touching, for Dick, everything felt so right. He should have been the one to say no. He should have been the one to put an end to this. But when Jason looked at him with eyes full of desire, Dick let himself be reeled in.

With his arms braced on the headboard, green eyes glowing, sweat rolled down Jason’s skin as he pumped into Dick, teeth-gritting to keep himself from losing it. And even though his hole burned, even though he had never experienced something like this, Dick loved every moment, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist to keep him close.

“Little wing,” he sang, fingers reaching out to touch Jason’s face, the sound of his voice dimming the eerie light that had taken over his eyes. “Jason,” he whispered, pulling the younger down for a kiss.

The words were right there on Dick’s lips, the ones that he had whispered every night, but as he reached his limit, pushed into a white haze of pleasure, those words never fell from his mouth. And soon, everything came to an end. Realizing what he had done, Jason retreated while Dick went back to Bludhaven, the distance between them greater than ever.

Since the time Dick had set out to find Jason and fix things, tonight was the first when he couldn’t ask him to come home.

  


_ “Say something new, _   
_ I have nothing left, _ _   
I can’t face the dark without you.”_

  


“Off with their heads!” The Joker screeched once again.

Guards that had been inside the room to protect their king charged forward with their weapons raised, too many for Dick and Bruce to fight off on their own. But their every movement seemed to slow, the seconds ticking by lazily as Dick stared at Jason, the young prince whose dazed green eyes looked back without a hint of recognition. With his pale skin and sunken cheeks, Jason didn’t seem to even know where he was to begin with.

Dick didn't know what the Joker had done to Jason but he sure as hell was going to find a way to fix things, even if he had to beat the cure out of the mad clown.

Determined to win this fight, Dick had just pulled out the escrima sticks that Alfred had been so kind to provide him with when Bruce suddenly clapped his hands together, the sound shaking the room.

“Tell me,” he bellowed, his voice so loud that Dick flinched, instinctively covering his ears. “Why is a raven like a writing desk?”

Confusion filled the air as everyone in the room went still for just a split second. And then, chaos reigned. Bursting through the glass windows, raven after raven flew into the room, screeching and clawing at the guards, completely distracting the enemy. Unbothered by the display, Bruce moved forward, his eyes fixed on the Joker as he pulled out another riddle from his pocket.

“How long is forever?” he asked, his hand reaching out to grab a guard who had strayed away from the rest. Looking the man right in the eyes, Bruce smiled. “Sometimes, just one second.” And just like that, the guard crumbled to dust, leaving behind a red uniform as his forever had come to an end.

Finally, Bruce glanced back at Dick, almost as if he had just remembered that he had come to the throne room with someone else. “Go,” he ordered.

Gripping his escrima sticks, Dick nodded before dashing forward, weaving through the screaming and crying men, his eyes set on Jason. While the feat seemed easy, Dick knew that the closer he got to Jason, the sooner he would have to fight the Joker. While the mad clown himself didn’t have any skills when it came to physical fights, he was cruel and willing to do anything to win. Surely, he was cooking up some devious plot in his mind even now.

With his grin in place, just as Dick had expected, the Joker leaned down to whisper something in Jason’s ears, light returning to the prince’s eyes as he listened. As if on command, unsheathing a blade, Jason pressed it against his throat, eyes turning lifeless once again. “Do not take a step forward,” he ordered, voice robotic. “If you do, I will end my own life.”

From the moment Dick had arrived in the throne room, he had noticed that there was something wrong with Jason. He seemed too lost in his own thoughts, dreaming with his eyes wide open while the screams after screams erupted in the room. Even when the glass windows shattered, their shards airborne for a split second, sailing past the prince’s face, Jason didn’t react even once. It was almost as if he was a body without a soul, unfeeling and moving on order.

At first, Dick had assumed that Joker had some kind of leverage on the prince, something that made him comply with the mad man’s every whim and fancy but now, he wasn’t so sure. There was something else at play here, something deeper.

_ Have you been away from Wonderland for so long that you’ve forgotten the rules of our land? Over here, you never give your true name to anyone. Giving your name is equivalent to giving away your fate. _

As everything fell into place, the reason for Jason’s mysterious behavior finally revealed, Dick’s eyes shifted to the Joker who was smiling smugly, knowing that he had the upper hand. Unfortunately for the clown, he didn’t realize that he wasn’t the only one with the prince’s real name.

“Jason.” Dick smiled while the Joker’s face paled. “Come here.”

“No!” the clown screamed as he reached out for the prince who had already leapt off of his throne, hands outstretched to catch him. But before his fingers could even touch Jason, a knife drenched in black hit him, making the mad man scream in pain.

Ignoring the world around him, trusting Bruce to take care of things, Dick cupped the prince’s face in his hands. “Jason, wake up,” he whispered, relief washing over him as the light returned to Jason’s eyes.

“Pretty bird,” Jason whispered, sounding a bit confused but within a blink, his face twisted with fear as he launched himself into Dick’s arms, his tiny body shaking with unshed tears.

“It’s okay,” Dick assured, running his hand over Jason’s back. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“No. No, I’m not.” Jason shook his head. “I’m going to die. Over and over again. I don’t want to die.”

As the prince rambled, Dick stared at him confused, wondering what he was talking about. “Who told you that?” he asked, glancing at the Joker who was now on the ground, face first as Bruce pinned him down.

“Joker told me,” Jason answered, his skin becoming pale as his eyes looked around the room in a frenzy. “He showed me. I’ll die again, beaten to death by a crowbar, blown up inside a warehouse, coming back to life only to find that no one loves me. No one wants me.”

There were a lot of things Dick had expected but the prince’s memories intertwining with Jason’s was not one of them. Somehow, this Joker remembered things that had happened in the real world, feeding every tragedy to the people around him.

“How did he show you?” Dick asked, hoping to find a way to debunk the mad man’s words.

“I’m the Red prince.” Jason smiled warily. “Every person that lives within this kingdom belongs to me and if they belong to me, so do their memories. What they’ve seen, I can see it too.”

And finally, the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

_ Your memories will bring him home. _

Down on his knees, smiling at the prince, Dick leaned his head against Jason’s. “If everyone in the kingdom belongs to you, does that mean I belong to you too?”

Instead of answering, with his cheeks dusted pink, the prince nodded.

“Then take a look at my memories,” Dick said. “The future is uncertain and bad things happen even when we don’t want them to. But that does not mean you’ll never have your own fill of happiness. After seeing the Joker’s memories, I’m sure you’re convinced that you’re not loved but he’s wrong, my prince. Every person fighting here today, they all love you. They all want to bring you back home so won’t you give them a chance?”

Chewing on his lower lip, looking uncertain, Jason sighed. “I’m scared,” he admitted, bringing a smile to Dick’s face.

“And that’s all right. After everything you’ve been through, everything you’ve seen, it’s natural for you to be afraid. Even so, I ask that you trust me. One glimpse is all you need to know that you are loved and will always be loved.”

Staring right into Dick’s eyes, Jason finally nodded. “Show me a beautiful future,” he whispered.

And the world exploded into a kaleidoscope of memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: That's Why by Illenium ft GLDN

_ “Flames still burn, kerosene, _ _   
_ _ Rise and fall as I breathe.” _

When Dick had first fallen, the world had been painted white, not a dash of color insight. But now, red burned across the sky, pouring across the floor like an ocean, thick enough to drown anything that fell into its trap. From up above, through a place unseen, drops of black slowly fell into the crimson waters, mixing in like paint, swirling and twisting.

As everything in sight was consumed by the color of blood, Dick stood in the treacherous waters, his legs too heavy to move, held down by chains that he couldn’t see. His ears were filled with sobs, the sound so familiar that it made his heartache because no matter where he looked, he couldn’t spot the owner of the voice.

Not knowing what else to do, Jason’s name formed on Dick’s tongue but never left his lips as the ground beneath him began to shake, ripples sent across the thick ocean. Water parted reluctantly, moving back to reveal a figure crouched on the floor, their body shaking as they held onto something dear. Free of the shackles that muffled his voice, Jason threw his head back and let out a cry, tears of blood streaming down his face, a photo frame clutched to his chest, a memory of a time when he was Robin, a time when he was Bruce’s son.

Reaching out his hand, all Dick wanted to do was comfort Jason, to hold him close and wipe away his tears. But, fate would not grant him his wish. The ground beneath his feet gave away and pulled into a vortex of red, Dick could only watch as Jason was consumed by the memory of a time he could never go back to.

  


_ “All these pictures on the screen, _ _   
_ _ It’s almost like they’re real.” _

  


Once Bruce had given everyone their assignments, with some enthusiasm and a lot of wariness, the team parted from the cave while Dick stayed behind. During Halloween, danger lurked in the streets of Gotham, its villain consumed by the festive season, concocting plans worse than before. To protect the citizens and reduce casualties to a minimum, during this time, the whole family got together to patrol the city. As always, Bruce was the one who handed out assignments, ensuring that the most effective person was sent to patrol and protect a particular area. And while everyone got individual patrols, Jason was always an exception. He had been one for three years now and while he had been patient, Dick decided it was time to address the problem.

“You have patrol,” Bruce said as Dick approached him, knowing exactly why the acrobat had stayed behind.

Being the detective that he was, Bruce could read emotions and body language to guess what the other person was thinking, what they were feeling. Unfortunately, since he was so used to bottling up his own emotions, he didn’t know how to deal with them well. Sometimes, at all.

“How much longer is this going to go on for? Jason is back so why do you keep pushing him away?” Dick asked, his arms crossed and communicator switched off. The last thing he wanted was one of his siblings eaves-dropping on this conversation.

“This is just a precaution,” is all that Bruce could say as he pulled on his cowl, ending the conversation as he turned away from Dick.

“It’s been three years, Bruce. He’s been good and followed your every rule so when are you going to cut him some slack?” _ When are you going to trust him? _

Hearing the words left unspoken, Bruce’s body stiffened as his fingers clenched into fists with anger. Anger came off of him in waves and for a second, Dick couldn’t help but wonder the older would let his emotions take the best of him. It wouldn’t be the first time. But instead of responding to Dick’s question, without even a glance, Bruce stalked away, the answer lying within his silence.

And somehow, that was worse.

_ “And I think that I’d do anything, _ _   
_ _ If it meant I didn’t feel what I feel.” _

  
Dick’s nose twitched with irritation as something pressed against his cheek over and over, patting his skin with increasing pressure. Using his hand to push away whatever was bothering him, ready to surrender himself to the sweet bliss of sleep when he heard a squeak followed by a loud crash, the sound finally waking him up. As his eyes slowly focused, taking in his surroundings, Dick found himself lying on a soft bed in a wooden cottage. With the kitchen and dining table in sight, filled with the necessities, this place was good enough for one person to live in peacefully.

Quickly peeking over the bedside, on the floor was a fluffy cat with golden fur, its head bent.

“What’s the big idea?!” someone growled, taking Dick’s attention away from the cat. The voice was familiar enough to make him sigh with relief but the owner was nowhere in sight. “I was doing you a favor by waking you up and this is how you repay me?!”

_ Oh god, don’t tell me. _

Rubbing his eyes, Dick gave the cottage another once over, waiting for Stephanie to pop out of somewhere, _ anywhere, _ but there was no pretty blonde around. Just Dick and cat that was now glaring at him.

Glancing down at the fluffy animal, Dick scooped her into his arms, staring into her blue eyes. “Stephanie?” he asked and the cat began to wriggle with fury, swiping its claws to scratch him only to fail.

“Who else would it be?” she demanded, confirming his suspicions.

Any other time, Dick would have been surprised, maybe even amazed by this development. But after seeing his youngest brother as a tiny Fae and Tim as a shape-shifting rabbit, nothing could truly shock him. If, in the next second, Bruce burst through the door as an animal or mythical creature, it would honestly, somehow, make sense.

“Hey, bird boy, I don’t know what the big idea is but do you mind putting me down?” Steph growled, her voice snapping Dick out of his thoughts.

With a quick apology, Dick gently set the cat on the bed, watching with curiosity as she stretched and began to knead his blanket with her claws, moving in a circle.

“You should hurry up and get dressed. We have to go see your grandfather today and that’s not going to happen if you don’t feed Cass and me,” Steph reminded, glancing at Dick with narrowed eyes, probably suspicious of his behavior.

Quickly noting that his sister was probably also a cat, Dick nodded and got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom, very much aware of Stephanie’s eyes on him. From here on out, he would have to be careful of the way he behaved because it seemed, unlike the other worlds, things wouldn’t go fast enough for his lack of memories to go unnoticed. Whatever the challenge was this time, it was going to be a pain, no doubt.

Once he was dressed in a white shirt and black slacks, brown boots laced, Dick turned his attention to the kitchen where Stephanie was sitting by two food bowls, her body curled up as her eyes were fixed on the dining table where another cat sat. The new arrival had sleek, black fur and dark eyes, tail swaying gently. There was no doubt that this cat was Cassandra.

“Come on, man. Do you need an invite to feed us? I’m starviiing,” Stephanie whined as Cass jumped down from the table and pushed her body against the golden cat in an attempt to calm her down.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dick apologized as he walked into the kitchen, quickly locating the cat food so he could fulfill Steph’s demands.

After that, both the cats ate in silence, giving Dick time to observe his surroundings for any clues that might tell him where he was.

Apart from having two pets, one of which could talk, everything about Dick’s life in this place seemed normal. He lived in a small cottage alone and from the looks of it, made enough money to get by. From the lack of photo frames with pictures of actual people (the ones that were placed on his firewall had photos of Steph and Cass), it didn’t seem he had a lot of friends or family. Which meant that either he hadn’t met any familiar faces in this world. He hadn’t yet met Jason.

The only thing that stood out for him was a red cloak that was hanging from the back of a chair, its color so striking that it was hard to not notice it. While Dick didn’t want to make any assumptions about where he was, deep down in his heart, he already knew. The red cloak was a big enough clue.

“Dickie, Dickie, let’s get going,” Steph said happily, a skip her steps now that she was well fed. “Today we have to pick up herbs from Oracle and after that, we have to go see your grandfather in the forest. It doesn’t seem a lot but ever since the town chief instated a curfew, we have to be home before sunset.”

Biting his lower lip, Dick nodded as he grabbed his cloak. There was a lot he wanted to ask but he didn’t know if that was the right thing to do. Stephanie was already suspicious of him.

Suddenly, Cass bumped her face against his leg, a long purr vibrating through her body. “Ask,” she said, before circling his feet and joining Steph.

Smiling down at the black cat, knowing that he couldn’t really hide anything from her, Dick nodded. “Why is there a curfew?” he asked.

“It’s a good thing you have us, Dickie,” Steph sighed, shaking her head. “Did you forget about the killings? There seems to be a rabid animal living within the forest and till now, it’s eaten around 4 people. The chief,” the cat’s voice soured as she spoke, staring hard at the ground. “has declared that no one can go into the forest at night because that’s when the beast attacks.”

“Is it wise for my grandfather to live in the forest then?”

A surprised laugh escaped from Stephanie’s mouth as she looked back up at Dick. “Someone hurt Alfred? Impossible!” she exclaimed, her small body rolling all around the floor. “He’s the strongest witch of our time and no beast would be dumb enough to go anywhere near him.”

Now that he had more information, Dick was sure that his earlier suspicion was the right one. Just like the other two times, he was once again stuck in the retelling of a story, one that he was rather familiar with. Little Red Riding Hood.

If what Stephanie had said was anything to go by and the red cloak he had found, this time, it seemed that he would be playing the main role.

_ Screw Disney, I’m never watching a fairy tale adaptation again. _

“Does this chief of yours have any idea about who or what this beast is?” Dick finally asked, his question sucking the joy out of the little cat.

“He does but he’s wrong,” she growled, blue eyes gleaming with anger.

“Who is he suspicious of, Stephanie?” Dick asked again and Steph finally looked at him with sad eyes.

“Jason, the wolf.”

_ “And I feel way too much, _   
_Truth is no one gives a fuck.”_  


With night coming to an end, done with patrol, Dick was on his way back to his apartment, ready to fall into his bed and sleep into the next year when his communicator crackled with Barbara’s voice. His once tired body was now filled with energy as he rushed through the streets of Bludhaven, fear acting as fuel to see him through.

After months of no contact, nothing but news reports to let the family know he was alive, Jason was finally back in Gotham. Of course, he hadn’t told anyone about his return and why would he? After his last fight with Bruce, Jason had cut everyone off, disappearing in the dead of the night, with no promises of returning. If Barbara hadn’t spotted him on her feed, Dick would have missed his chance to see Jason again, to touch and hold him close, know deep down that he was alright.

Jason probably didn’t want to see him or anyone from the family but Dick couldn’t help it. He admitted that he was selfish, chasing after something that would in the end only hurt him. After all, when was the last time he and Jason were in the same room for more than ten minutes without breaking into a fight? If they weren’t fighting, they were fucking, distracting themselves so they never had to talk, never had to clear out everything going on between them. Parting hurt but it was easier than staying.

Speeding through Gotham, with only one goal in mind, Dick finally reached the dock as the sun began to slowly rise. As light spread through the sky like wildfire, the star’s slowly dimming, basking in the glow, facing Gotham Bay, stood Jason. Dressed in his usual uniform, helmet in his hand, as if sensing Dick’s presence he slowly turned around, lips pulling into a slow smile.

“Hey, bluebird. It’s been a while,” he said, the sound of his voice almost bringing Dick to tears.

Standing before Jason, seeing him once again, Dick wanted to run, he wanted to hold him in his arms. But as always, the voice in the back of his head, the one that constantly reminded him of their broken relationship help him back.

“How have you been?” Dick asked, cocking his head to the side and smiling, suppressing the ache in his heart, removing the tremors from his voice.

There was a lot he wanted to say to Jason, words waiting to burst through his lips but biting his tongue, he swallowed them down, knowing that nothing good could come from being honest.

“Better,” Jason answered, averting his gaze. “I’m not as angry as I used to be and I finally have a team that trusts me.” _ When my own family never did. _

Guilt filling his veins, the smile fell from Dick’s face as he reached out his hand towards Jason. “Little Wing, Bruce didn’t--”

“You don’t have to explain his actions to me, N,” Jason cut him off, the pain evident in his green eyes. “Anyway, it wasn’t just him. It was all of you. But I can’t blame you for not trusting me, especially after everything I’ve done to hurt you.”

“That’s not true and you know that!” Dick exclaimed, a part of him wondering what he had done to make Jason believe that he doubted him for even a second. “I trust you, Jay. I trust you with my life.”

“You trust me?” Jason asked, chuckling slightly. “If you trust me then why did you run away the moment I asked you to be with me?”

And to that, Dick had no answer.

  


_ “That’s why I don’t try, _ _   
_ _ That’s why I stay high.” _

  


It had been years since Jason’s resurrection, years since he married Dick and they had their first child together. Time was said to heal all wounds but somehow, it couldn’t mend Jason and Bruce’s broken relationship. Even now, the two of them couldn’t be in one room without feeling as though they were suffocating, silence setting onto their shoulders like a heavyweight. Misunderstandings, words left unspoken and buried emotions had put such a strain of them that if it weren’t for Dick and the kids, Jason would probably never go by the manor, too haunted by the memories of the past. Despite his many protests, Bruce refused to remove the glass memorial he had installed in the cave after Jason passed away, the template reducing his son to nothing but a good soldier. That certainly didn’t help matters.

Now, in this imaginary world, created from magic and memories, Jason’s present and past had come back to haunt Dick, a cruel reminder of everything his husband had struggled so hard to get past. Before Dick could only listen to Jason’s thoughts and try to understand his emotions but now, he was living them, feeling them within his core.

Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, allowing the cats to lead the way, Dick followed Cass and Steph as they chatted (well, Steph mostly talked while Cass listened) and played around, too lost in his own thoughts to give them more than just a smile. After what Steph had told him about the town chief and his behavior towards Jason, Dick couldn’t help but worry. Being accused of murder was no joke and Steph believed with her whole heart that Jason would never do such a thing. The wolf was simply misunderstood and because of the town chief, no one was willing to give him a chance.

“Ah, hell. Here comes buzzkill,” Steph muttered, happiness seeping from her voice, only to be replaced by irritation.

Glancing up from the cat, Dick saw a man dressed in black approaching him, a man who was none other than Bruce with his broad build and passive face. For someone who chattered so happily, there was only one other person Steph spoke of with absolute annoyance: the town chief. This certainly did explain a lot of things.

“Richard,” Bruce said as a greeting, slightly tipping his hat towards Dick and the cats.

While Cass’s tail swayed with satisfaction, Stephanie hissed, her fur standing up. Bruce, however, didn’t seem bothered by her reaction. It was almost as if he was used to this.

“I heard that you’re going to see your grandfather today,” Bruce said, completely ignoring Steph’s hissing and dodging the swipe of her claws with ease. “Please reconsider. It’s much too dangerous to go into the forest with the beast at large. Maybe you could delay your trip until we’ve taken care of the matter.”

“Dick is one of the most skilled witches in the town. No stupid animal could possibly hurt him,” Steph announced with pride and if she were human, she would have been smirking haughtily. “Anyway, if we were to delay our trip until the beast decided to leave on its own, we’d be stuck here for years.”

“Who said anything about waiting for the beast to leave?” Bruce asked, an edge to his voice. “We know who’s responsible for the killings and with the right weapons, we can simply put an end to the monster before it hurts anyone else.”

“What?! You don’t know who the beast is!” Steph exclaimed, her lips curling back in a snarl.

Dick, on the other hand, was rooted to his spot. His heart hammered in his chest, skin turning pale as history repeated itself. He was reminded of the time when Jason had first come back as the Red Hood and how Bruce was adamant that he needed to be thrown into Arkham. At that time, Dick had lived by his father’s words, helping him however he could and at one point, he had thrown Jason into jail.

“Your personal feelings are clouding your judgment,” Bruce snapped, fingers clenching into fists.

“I could say the same for you,” Steph growled, bending forward, ready to pounce. “You think Jason betrayed you so you keep looking for reasons to blame him for everything!”

“That’s enough!” Bruce screamed so loud that the townspeople in the distance stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him, wondering why their chief was so angry. Realizing that he had lost his cool and let his emotions surface, the older man turned away from Stephanie, wished Dick a good day and stalked away.

And Dick honestly couldn’t care about him, not when he knew that Bruce was planning to kill Jason.

“We have to go,” he whispered, his body moving on its own, looking for a path that would lead him to Jason as soon as possible. “We have to save Jason.”

As his eyes frantically looked around the village, panic setting in, something pressed against his legs. When he looked down, he saw Cass on her hind legs, staring up at him with worry.

“Calm down,” she said, keeping her cool even in this situation. “We will find Jason and we will help him. But before that, you must calm down.”

Taking her words to heart, Dick took one deep breath after another, placing his hand over his heart to listen to its steadying beat.

“We won’t let them hurt Jason. Don’t you worry, Dickie,” Steph encouraged, even though she sounded as worried as him.

“Thank you both,” Dick whispered, going down on his knees and gathering both the cats in his arms, their warmth keeping him grounded. “First things first, we need to find Jason.”

“That’s easy,” Steph sang. “Alfred will show you the way.”

  


_ “I know that you’re never gonna hear me, _ _   
_ _ I know that these words will go to waste.” _

  


“The two of you aren’t compatible.”

Those words were enough to turn one of the happiest days of Dick’s lives into a mess full of anger and screams.

Visiting the manor had always been Dick’s idea, one that Jason went along with reluctantly and sometimes only if he was getting something in return. But this time, Jason had flat out refused, knowing that going back would do them no good. It would only end in hurt but Dick had been adamant. He and Jason were finally going to have a child and he wanted his family to know. He wanted them to be a part of his happiness.

It was true that Bruce had never approved of their relationship and hadn’t been all that thrilled when they decided to get married. But in the end, he not only helped with the wedding preparations but he also walked Dick down the aisle, something the acrobat was afraid he would refuse. After being together for four years, Bruce had to get over his issues with their relationship. By now, Dick had expected him to be a little supportive.

But, he was wrong.

While everyone had congratulated the two, already discussing who would be the child’s godparent, Bruce had stayed away from the party, his face set into a frown. Seeing his father this way, Dick hoped that the older wouldn’t say anything in front of Jason, that he would let the matter go. But it seemed that Bruce had a habit of disappointing him.

“I think you both should reconsider,” he finally spoke, his voice cutting through the laughter and happiness, allowing silence to fill the room.

“Master Bruce--” Alfred started, sensing what his ward was about to say but Bruce didn’t stop.

“You’re moving too fast and in the end, you’ll just bring your child pain,” he stated in that cold, calculating voice of his, the one that sent Jason into a raging fit.

But this time Jason didn’t snap, he didn’t shout or question the way Bruce viewed him. He didn’t have to because deep down, he already knew the answer. Lacing his fingers with Dick’s, he pulled his husband close and glared at the older man.

“I know you think that the two of us are going to crash and burn. You’re probably counting down the days but I love Dick and he loves me. Yeah, we have our problems but that doesn’t mean we’ll fall apart,” Jason announced, staring Bruce in eyes as he spoke. “Now, we’re going to have a child together and we’re going to love him or her. Whether you approve or not, I don’t fucking care. But I know it’ll mean the world to my husband if you could for once in your godforsaken life stop analyzing the people around you and be happy for us.”

“The two of you aren’t compatible,” Bruce sighed, his eyes shifting to Jason’s hand that was holding onto Dick’s. “I wish you both a good life.”

With that, he walked away, refusing to be part of the festivities, refusing to accept them.

  
  
_“That’s why I don’t try.”_

After gathering the supplies that Alfred had requested from the Oracle, a red-haired woman who refused to show her face to anyone, too busy for small talk (that was Barbara. Dick knew it the moment she threw a sarcastic retort at him), it was time for Dick and his friends to begin their journey to find Jason. Heeding Stephanie’s words, Dick quickly attached a peach-shaped lantern to the end of a stick and once that was done, he headed towards the forest where darkness seemed to be a permanent resident. With trees that grew long and thick, their branches overlapping, broad leaves mingling together, there was no way for even the tiniest bit of sunlight to push through.

And maybe, that was for the best.

With no weapons, just a lantern, a basket, and two cats, it was slightly unnerving to walk into an unknown territory where a man-eating beast was said to reside. But Steph and Cass didn’t seem to care as they walked carefree, chatting and playing like before, not a hint of worry in their actions. A few minutes into the forest, Dick understood why.

While the trees on the outskirts seemed normal, the ones within seemed like something out of a fairy tale (and they probably were). Instead of leaves, flowers bloomed from their branches, cascading all the way to the ground, illuminated in the dark. Fireflies danced around their petals and the little lantern that Dick was carrying with him seemed to unnecessary now because the flowers seemed to be guiding stars of this dark forest.

Dick had just reached out to touch one of the flowers, maybe even pluck a few when Steph swatted his leg.

“Are you trying to get eaten?” she asked and then sighed. “Did you forget that if you pluck one of the flowers, that tree will literally consume your flesh and bones? Come on, hold onto your lantern and let’s keep moving. Alfred is waiting.”

After that, Dick didn’t even step near a tree let alone touch it. He needed to remember that everything beautiful took the term ‘breath-taking’ a bit too seriously.

The walk to Alfred’s house seemed as though it would go on forever and the narrowing path surrounded by blinding light didn’t help. It was as if the flowers existed to tempt someone. Thinking back on the different worlds he had been to, they probably were.

Finally, the path came to an end into the heart of the forest, where the biggest tree resided, its trunk so big that someone had carved a home into it.

“Go on, open the door,” Steph encouraged.

With a deep breath and reminding himself not to freak out no matter what he saw in there, Dick grabbed the wooden doorknob and finally pushed open the door. On the inside, instead of finding more man-eating flowers, he found a normal house, with a kitchen and a bed, a small table for tea in front of a fireplace.

There, at the table, sipping tea was Alfred who looked up at Dick and smiled. But Dick’s eyes weren’t on him, they were on the man beside him, the one dressed in black, furry ears popping from his head. Jason.

“Ah, Richard, I believe you were looking for your friend the wolf,” Alfred smiled, solving Dick’s problems before he even had to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Graveyard by Halsey

_ “It’s crazy when, the thing you love the most is the detriment, _   
_ Let that sink in, _ _   
You can think again.”_

  


Sitting by a small stream behind Alfred’s house, Dick washed the berries that he had picked up from Oracle, trying his best to stop his lips from pulling into a smile. He was pretending to be oblivious but he could feel Jason’s nervousness, the way his eyes kept flickering to Dick and looking away in fear of being caught staring. While the wolf didn’t know this but his cheeks were pink, lips parting and closing like he had something to say. If it weren’t for his age and appearance, he could pass as a schoolboy with a crush. A boy with a big ole crush on Dick.

Somethings never really changed.

Everyone back home, from the newest additions to the family to the members of the Justice League and even the villains knew about Jason’s crush on Dick back when he had just started off as Robin. Whether it was during meetings or missions, the teen was doing all sorts of things to try and impress his predecessor. When Jason officially started dating, he even got congratulatory flowers from Harley and Poison Ivy.

Back then, Dick was the only one oblivious to Jason’s feelings, too lost in anger to notice the way the younger stared at him with awe in his eyes. But now, a part of him so badly wanted to hold Jason in his arms and tease him relentlessly. Another part of him, thankfully, reminded him that doing so would not end well for anyone.

“So,” Jason started, his hands in his pockets, eyes looking at the flowers, trying to seem cool. “How did you get out of the town? Heard Bruce isn’t letting anyone go into the forest.”

“Bruce could try but Steph is unstoppable.” Dick smiled, glancing back at the house where he had left the two cats.

“Your familiars are a force of nature.” Jason chuckled in agreement but as soon as the laughter died, his nervousness returned.

Dick didn’t want to ruin the mood. Instead, if he could, he would have stayed here with Jason for hours, talking and laughing. But he needed to remind himself that none of this was real. Every conversation, every touch was just an illusion created by someone out to hurt his husband.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your deal with Bruce?” Dick finally asked the question that had been bugging him this whole time. “Why is he so sure that you’re the one killing the townspeople?”

Jason’s fidgety body stiffened as his lips pulled into a frown, ears falling flat on his head. “He thinks I killed someone,” he answered, sitting down beside Dick. “Werewolves like me are rare and humans don’t like us much. Just like wolves, they like to hunt us down. Bruce was one of those hunters but when he found me, I was only a pup and instead of killing me, he chose to raise me. For the first few years, everything was great. The townspeople finally warmed up to me and I didn’t have to live in fear anymore. But one day, a hunter came into town and he immediately told Bruce that I needed to be killed,”

“Bruce didn’t listen and told the hunter to get his supplies and then leave. Obviously, that didn’t go well. While the hunter told Bruce he was leaving, he instead chose to follow me when I was going to visit Alfred. I was annoyed, so fucking annoyed and that’s when I made a mistake. The hunter was in a tree and I decided to climb up and spook him. He saw me, got scared and slipped off, falling to his death. Instead of believing me, Bruce was convinced that I killed the hunter to save my own skin and threw me out. Since then, I’ve been living here with Alfred.”

_ Felipe Garzonas. _

Jason had told him about this incident, about how his mistake had cost a man his life. While he wasn’t regretful about Felipe’s death, considering the kind of man he was, Jason could never get over the fact that Bruce was so ready to believe that he killed Felipe. He admitted that he had done a lot of wrong in his life, killed people for their crimes but back then, Jason had been a child, an angry one but never one who’d kill.

“Do you… do you agree with Bruce?” Jason slowly asked, his face haunted. “Do you think I killed those people?”

Glancing at the younger, Dick smiled and shook his head, covering Jason’s hand with his. “If I did, I wouldn’t be here, now would I?”

“Then… would you believe me if I told you that I know whose killing everyone?” Jason asked, slightly hesitant but serious at the same time.

If Jason was serious about this, if his suspicions were right, then there was only one way to end this story. “I wouldn’t just believe you, I’d ask you if you can show me where this animal is,” Dick answered, determined to save the townspeople and prove Bruce wrong.

  


_ “When the hand you wanna hold is a weapon, _ _   
_ _ And you’re nothing but skin.” _

  


“I didn’t take your stupid book!” Johnny screamed, pushing Thomas away from him.

Surprised by his younger brother’s actions, losing his balance, Thomas fell down and the tears that were gathering in his eyes finally broke free as the older began to cry. Seeing Thomas this way, feeling guilty for his actions, Johnny broke down into tears as well, the sound of his cries filling the air with his brother’s.

“What’s going on here?” Jason asked, stepping into the room after hearing the voices of his sons screaming at one another.

“Johnny hid my book and he won’t tell me where it is,” Thomas wailed, clinging to his father’s leg.

“I didn’t do anything,” Johnny cried, his eyes searching for Dick who was walking in after his husband.

With a sigh, Jason pulled out a book from the back pocket of his jeans. “Is this the book that your brother supposedly took?” he asked Thomas who was now staring at him wide-eyed.

“Where did you find that?” he asked, his voice small.

“You left in the car,” Jason answered and his son’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment as he took back his book.

Unfortunately, while Thomas had stopped crying, chewing on his lower lip and glancing at his parents with bashful eyes, tears were still streaming down Johnny’s face, the revelation that he had been wrongly accused making things worse.

“Don’t you have something to say?” Jason asked Thomas who quickly nodded and looked back at his brother.

Wiping away Johnny’s tears, Thomas pulled his brother into a hug. “I’m sorry, Johnny. I should have believed you when you said you didn’t take my book.”

“I—I wouldn’t d-do-o that a-gain,” the younger whined, burying his head further into his brother’s chest. “Y-you tol-d me t-to stop, s-so I di-id.”

“You’re a good brother, Johnny.”

“… I am?”

Thomas nodded with a smile. “The best of the best.”

Despite his red cheeks and runny nose, Johnny smiled, delighted to know that he had been the best younger brother to Thomas. That was enough to chase away his sadness.

“Now, the two of you better listen to me carefully,” Jason said, his voice commanding the attention of the two boys. “You both are brothers and I expect you to treat each other properly, yeah? The two of you are family and family is nothing without trust.”

Sniveling, Johnny nodded his head, gripping his brother’s hand tighter.

“We understand,” Thomas said quietly, a bit ashamed of himself.

“Well, now that the situation has been sorted, do my favorite boys want ice cream?” Dick asked, finally stepping in, something that Jason would give him an earful about.

“Me!” Both his sons screamed at once.

“Then you better head to the kitchen!”

The whole incident now forgotten, Thomas and Johnny ran out of the room, hands held as they screamed for ice cream. Smiling, Dick was about to follow them when arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place.

“You know, you could have helped me out there,” Jason whispered into his ears.

“You had the situation under control,” Dick said, turning his head to kiss his husband.

“More like you had fun watching.”

“That too.”

“You’re insufferable,” Jason muttered, rolling his eyes and all Dick could do was smile.

“But you love me anyway.”

“You know I do.”

  
_ “Oh cause I keep digging myself down deeper, _   
_ I won’t stop till I get where you are, _ _   
I keep running, I keep running, I keep running.”_

  
  


Sometimes, Bruce really could be a fool.

After a quick discussion with Alfred and receiving a silver knife, crafted for this particular situation, with Jason as his guide, Dick left the small hut in the forest to find the rabid wolf that had been killing the townspeople. Something Bruce couldn’t do because he was too busy doubting the wrong people.

While Bruce only had speculations, Jason knew the truth about the beast, especially since he had seen him in action, something that the older had refused to believe when he had been informed. About one week ago, after the killings had just begun, out at night to collect some items for Alfred, Jason had heard a howl ringing through the forest. Following the sound, he found a rabid wolf chewing on the remains of the town merchant. While Jason had done his duty by telling everything he knew to Bruce, the older had accused him of lying and blaming someone else to hide his own crimes.

Bruce’s suspicious nature had not only ruined his relationship with Jason but also endangered the townspeople.

“I really hope that after this, the townspeople select another chief. Bruce really fucked up this time,” Dick muttered as he pushed away a branch, unable to push away the anger he felt towards his adoptive father.

Instead of agreeing with Dick, Jason shook his head as a sad smile stretched across his lips. “No. Bruce is the best chance the town has,” he said, a note of pride in his voice. “He doesn’t trust people easily but he does have the best interest of the people in his mind. There’s no one who could take his place.”

“You really care for him, don’t you?”

Coming to a sudden stop, sadness filled Jason’s eyes as he nodded. “Before him, I had no one to turn to, no family to love me. Even though most hunters would kill wolf pups without hesitation, Bruce was the one to give me a second chance. He gave me a new life so how do I hate him?”

“You know, someday, he’s going to look at you and see the person you’ve become. He’s going to be proud,” Dick whispered, lacing his fingers with Jason, the small action enough to turn the wolf’s cheeks red.

“Well I… uh…well…” Jason started stammering.

“One day, he’s going to trust you,” Dick finished, his words bringing tears to Jason’s eyes.

“I hope you’re right.” He smiled.

Holding onto each other’s hands, Jason and Dick stood in place, among the luminous flowers and their fireflies. For that moment, all their worries, their problems were forgotten as Jason slowly leaned in close, making Dick’s heart hammer in his chest.

But alas, it wasn’t meant to be as an arrow shot right past Jason's face,

Slowly, from the forest, men with crossbows began to emerge, their weapons aimed at Jason. Among those men was Bruce, looking at his own son with such disdain that it hurt.

“I see you’ve roped Richard in with your lies,” Bruce said, his face impassive.

“I didn’t do anything of that sort! I just told him the truth!” Jason fought back but Bruce just smirked.

“The same truth you told the last three people who died by the hands of the beast?”

As if hit by a physical blow, Jason staggered back, guilt swimming in his green eyes. “You don’t understand,” he whispered but Bruce wasn’t here to listen to reason. “I was trying to help them. I was trying to warn them but they didn’t listen. No one did because you told them not to.”

“Jason?” Dick called out, confused by everything that was going.

“Richard, did you know that the last person to see any of the dead people alive was Jason?” Bruce asked and Dick numbly shook his head. “Yes, seems like a strange detail to hide if he was telling the truth, doesn’t it?”

“I didn’t kill them!” Jason exclaimed, his frantic eyes boring into Dick. “I swear I was just trying to warn them but every time I came close, they would run away.”

Reaching out for the wolf, Dick wanted to assure Jason that everything was alright, that Bruce’s words meant nothing to him. But before a word could escape his lips, purple smoke suddenly exploded in front of him, filling his lungs and making him cough.

“No time to stand around. Come on!” A familiar voice whispered into his ear with urgency as someone grabbed his hand and started pulling him forward.

Unable to see a thing, Dick stumbled forward, going wherever he was being taken until the smoke finally cleared up and a woman with blonde hair came into sight.

“Stephanie?!”

With her usual cheerful smile, the girl who was once a cat, now dressed in her usual uniform looked back at Dick. “Who else would it be?” she asked with a smirk as she continued to run.

Looking behind them, Dick found Jason being pulled to safety by Cassandra who was also human now.

“I don’t know what’s going on but we’re going help,” Stephanie announced, her voice determined. “We’re going to find the actual culprit and set Jason free.”

  


_“They say I may be making a mistake,_   
_ I woulda followed all the way, no matter how far, _   
_ I know when you go down all your darkest roads, _   
_I woulda followed all the way to the graveyard.”_

_   
_

Dick had never given much thought to how he would die.

It was something that was bound to happen someday, whether it was after a long happy life or as a vigilante, there was no escape. But when Death came for him in the form of a bomb attached to his heart, Dick couldn’t deny that he was terrified, terrified of dying, terrified of leaving behind the ones he loved. In the end, he didn’t have any choice but to accept his fate. After all, as long as his heart kept beating, the bomb would keep ticking, endangering the lives of so many others.

If he had to die either way, at least he could do so knowing he had saved someone.

When Dick’s eyes closed, drowning in darkness, he had assumed that his end had finally come. Waking up in the batcave was never supposed to be a part of his afterlife but then again, there was no other side waiting for him since he had been brought back to life, resuscitated moments before it was too late. If the bomb had been disabled, there was no need for Nightwing to actually die.

That should have been the end of the whole situation but unfortunately, it wasn’t.

After his fight with Bruce, the one that had left him broken and bruised, using the night as his cover, Dick made his way to the Bowery, to the safe house he knew for sure Jason was using. Knowing that his family had attended his funeral, that they all thought he was dead, Dick knocked on the door, hoping that Jason would hear him out.

When the door opened, Jason appeared with swollen eyes, having cried too much for someone he cared for so much.

“Hey, little wing,” Dick whispered, mustering all his strength to reach out for Jason.

Of course, that didn’t end well. Instead of being embraced, he was pushed against a wall as Jason stared at him with eyes full of anger.

“Who the fuck are you?” he demanded, thinking that an imposter had appeared on his doorstep. After all, to him, the real Dick Grayson had been buried six feet under.

“A few years ago, before you disappeared from Gotham without a word, I asked you to come home,” Dick whispered, his voice shaking as he spoke. “But you refused. Instead, you asked me to leave with you, to explore the world together. I should have said yes but terrified of what we could have been, of how much I could come to love you, I ran away.”

“…Dick?”

“Hey, Jaybird. Mind letting me in?”

That night, Dick told Jason everything, about the bomb, about death, and about Spyral without leaving out a single detail. It was safe to say that Jason was pissed but his anger was directed towards Bruce and his behavior. If he had problems with Bruce before, things were about to get worse now.

“You don’t have to do everything he says,” Jason spat out, his arms wrapped tightly around Dick.

They had been this way since Jason had let Dick inside and it honestly warmed Dick’s heart.

“I know,” he admitted with a sigh. “But I have to do this, for you, for everyone I love.”

Jason stared into Dick’s eyes, thinking of every logical argument he could muster but in the end, he gave up, sighing loudly. “You’re a fool, Dick Grayson.”

“When I come back,” Dick started, taking Jason’s hands in his. “Could I answer the question you asked me all those years ago? Could I finally say yes?”

“Always,” Jason whispered, kissing Dick’s forehead. “Always.”

  


_ “Oh, cause I keep digging myself down deeper,   
I won’t stop till I get where you are.” _

  


It didn’t matter the kind of story one was reading, nearing the end, things always seemed to escalate, throwing characters in the worst possible situation. Since Dick was literally living in a fairy tale retelling, there was obviously a hunting party out to get him and the man he was so desperately trying to save. If Stephanie and Cassandra didn’t intervene when they did, god knows what Bruce might have done.

Now, as the girls set up traps along the way, trailing far behind, Jason and Dick rushed forward, putting a considerable amount of distance between them and the hunting party. The only positive outcome of this situation was that since they had escaped, Jason hadn’t once let go of Dick’s hand because unlike the rest, Dick didn’t turn away from him just because he was a wolf. 

Gripping Dick’s hand tightly, Jason used his senses to guide them through the forest, looking for the beast instead of finding a place to hide in. With the number of people that roaming about in the forest, if the two of them were to look away, lives would be lost. In the end, both of them agreed that getting rid of the beast was more important. This way, they could also show Bruce how wrong he had been.

If Bruce hadn’t shown up, on their own, Dick and Jason could have pulled this off. They could have stopped the beast, saved the townspeople and restored peace. But now, with a hunting party in the forest, everything had become too complicated, increasing their chances of failing.

With the girls out of touch and acting as distraction, Jason and Dick had to do everything on their own. A wolf would be pitted against another, one still human and one barely sane. Dick, who was supposedly a powerful witch, was just along for the ride, having no knowledge of magic whatsoever to actually be useful. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Dick asked casually, the tone of his voice enough to make Jason chuckle.

“Plan? I don’t do plans, Dickie. We’re going to wing this.” He grinned, showing off his fangs. 

“That sounds great. Tell me, where did you get so much wisdom? Did you walk into a tree one times too many?”

“Shaddap.”

Dick was glad that despite everything that had happened, despite the things that Bruce had said, Jason could still smile and joke around, focusing on what was important instead of losing himself to self-doubt. Unfortunately, Dick’s happiness didn’t last long as Jason came to a sudden stop, his body stiffening as his ears twitched. Then, in the span of a second, with fears taking over his eyes, his pounced on Dick, pushing him down to the ground as a howl ripped through the air.

Disoriented by the suddenness of everything, before his mind could even register the situation, following Jason’s gaze, listening to the sounds echoing in the forest, the sound bouncing off every flower petal, Dick saw it: the beast they had been looking for. Crouching down to pounce again, lips pulled back into a snarl, blood on his claws and snout, growls vibrated through the silver wolf as it aimed its anger towards Jason. Human or animal, the beast could sense the presence of another predator. 

Knowing that they didn’t have any choice but to fight, Jason snarled at the wolf, pressing one hand against Dick’s chest to keep him down, probably planning to take care of things on his own. And if he thought things would go their way, that Jason could win against something controlled purely by instinct, Dick would have let him do what he thought was right. But a big part of him gnawed on his insides, whispering that if he let Jason fight alone, something bad would happen. 

So as the two wolves clashed, claws and fangs unleashed, Dick pulled out the knife he had received from Alfred. Gripping it tightly, he watched the fight, waiting for his chance.

And the chance came when the wolf pinned down Jason, ready to use its fangs to rip apart the other wolf.

Close in proximity, knowing he had to do something now, hoping that agility would be on his side, Dick raised the knife and stepped forward. Sensing his presence, the wolf had just looked back when Dick’s knife pierced into its neck and went straight through the other side, killing the animal almost instantly. 

Dick didn’t dare to move, not even when the wolf fell lifeless on top of Jason. With his heart hammering in his chest, he waited for the beast to awaken, for it to attack once again but as a warm hand covered his own, he was snapped back to reality.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jason whispered, squeezing his hand gently.

“It’s… it’s over?” Dick asked and the younger nodded with a smile.

As if a heavyweight had been lifted from his shoulders, Dick slumped forward, his knees hitting the ground and the knife finally slipping from his hand. Pushing the wolf off of himself, Jason moved forward so he could hold Dick in his arms, stroke his hair and whisper words of encouragement.

“I thought… it would be worse than this,” Dick said, still on the edge.

With a surprised laugh, Jason nodded. “Honestly, same here. That was… almost anticlimactic.”

“… Man, Steph is gonna hate that she missed this.”

After that, Jason laughed out loud, the sound echoing through the forest and finally calming Dick down. With all his energy spent on worrying and fretting about what could happen, in Jason’s arms, Dick finally felt safe, finally felt as though the worst was over and he could rest.

“Go to sleep, Dickie,” Jason whispered as if he had read his mind.

“Mmhhmm, maybe I’ll do just that.” Dick yawned and smiled at the wolf. “I love you, Jay.”

The look of surprise on Jason’s face and his red cheeks almost made Dick laugh because somethings just never changed. 

“I love you too, Dick,” Jason finally said and those were the last words Dick heard before he closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Time by Coloring

_ “Time it takes to break my heart if only I could figure out,   
Time it takes to make your mark when minutes are running out.” _

  


Just like every ending, just like every time he had fallen without wings to pull him back into the sky, Dick expected to collide with a wave of memories, something painful, long-buried within his heart exposed. When his eyes opened, however, the grey clouds haunting the sky above had begun to clear out, their tears coming to an end and leaving behind the scent of wet earth. Before Dick was a clear path, red roses blooming on either side, gently swaying with the wind, their petals dotted with droplets. The scent of everything he loved, something he couldn’t explain or name, lingered in the air, never too light, never too strong, always just right.

It was as if after so many tears, he had finally stumbled into paradise. Step by step, lost in tranquillity, he walked, eyes taking in the scenery without fear poisoning his heart. It was beautiful, it was everything and Dick wished he could stay like this forever.

There, at the end of the path, was the person he wished for the most, watching him with eyes full of love and the smile that made his heartbeat every day. Dressed in his usual clothes, hair pulled back, Jason held out his hand for Dick, completing his paradise.

Knowing that none of this was meant to be, taking in another second of peace, Dick took Jason’s hand and stepped into another world.

  


_ “And how I wish I could’ve turned the clocks around, _ _   
_ _ Now that the weight of the world is pulling me down.” _

“Dickie, you know I love you but this is a terrible idea.”

After a long night of patrol, lounging on his couch, Dick could only smile with amusement while his boyfriend fretted over his latest idea.

A year ago, Dick had come back to Gotham, leaving Spyral so that he could reunite with his family. There was anger and pain, betrayal marking every relationship he held dear but thankfully, through the worst Jason had stayed by his side. Finally, Dick had answered the question that he had once run away from and together, the two of them had gone around the world, their relationship blossoming.

Since they had been together for a while now and because Dick was tired of hiding, he wanted to let the family know about their relationship. He knew that if they kept going this way, their relationship would never really develop properly. It would always be their dirty little secret. Jason didn’t see it that way. He knew that telling the family was asking for trouble, accusations, and judgment. But Dick wanted more. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend freely, hold his hand and maybe even ask him to move in.

“Oh come on, what’s the worst that could happen?” Dick asked with a grin.

“Hmm, I don’t know, Bruce could kill me?”

“You know he doesn’t kill, Jay.”

“Yeah but I think he’ll change his mind real quick when he finds out I’m defiling his favorite son!”

Laughing, Dick stepped forward. Removing his gloves, he cupped Jason’s face in his hands, smiling up at him. “I know what you’re really thinking and you’re wrong, Jason. No matter what anyone thinks, I love you and nothing can change that. Nothing,” he said, trying to chase away Jason’s fears.

With a sigh, Jason nodded. “I know. I know. It’s just… this is all new for me.”

“We’ll take it slow then. We’ll tell them when you’re ready but we will tell them.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”

“And honestly, it’s not Bruce you should be worried. It's Damian. He’ll be on you with his katana in seconds,” Dick pointed out, making his way into the bedroom.

“Not helping, _ Dick _! Not helping!” Jason screamed and that just made Dick laugh.

  


_ “And everything was easier when I didn’t know how, _ _   
_ _ You don’t know what you got until you’re falling to the ground.” _

  


Filtering through the curtains that swayed with the wind, sunlight fell across Dick’s body, awakening him from his slumber and making him believe that he was back in the safety of his home. All he had to do was turn around and find the warm body lying next to him, the nightmare finally over. But when Dick’s eyes finally opened, his hand reaching out for his husband, the other side of his bed was cold, no presence of the one he loved so much anywhere.

Burying his face further in his pillow, Dick let out a groan, feeling homesick. He missed his bed, he missed his favorite pillow and most of all, he missed his sons. Thomas would take good care of Johnny, there was no doubt about that and with the whole family around the two boys, they would never be in danger. Even so, Dick wanted to go home, hold his sons close and never let go. He wanted to go back to a time when Jason was alright and his family was complete.

Alas, he didn’t have time to laze around and dream of the past. Still a man on a mission, Dick needed to figure out where he was and what he was supposed to do to save Jason. When he finally got out of bed and looked around, he found himself in a replica of his room in Wayne manor. Except that all the furniture here was a little too fancy and delicate to fit into the manor’s aesthetic. Grabbing a white dress shirt that had been thrown on the ground, Dick put it on before stepping out in the balcony through the French doors.

For miles, all he could see was a garden, beautiful flowers in almost every color blooming within its embrace. Back home, Alfred maintained a small garden of his own but it was never to this extent. In addition, all around there were guards walking around, dressed in armor painted with the crest of the Wayne family.

“This is going to be a pain, isn’t it?” Dick muttered to himself before heading back inside.

At some point, all this world jumping was bound to give him a headache but now wasn’t the time to feel sorry for himself. After quickly freshening up, grabbing some clothes from what he assumed was his closet, Dick got dressed and opened the door to find someone who could tell him where the hell he was. Thankfully, he didn’t have to go far because on the other side of the door was Tim.

“You don’t know how glad I am to see you,” Dick muttered as he pulled his brother into his arms, dramatically sobbing into his hair.

“I tell myself that I’m used to your antics but somehow, you find a way to surprise me every day,” Tim muttered but didn’t make any attempts to pull away, allowing Dick to get the comfort he needed. “Is this because Bruce is forcing you to find a partner so you can get married?”

Freezing, Dick pulled back enough so he could look into Tim’s eyes to ask one important question. “Who’s getting married now?”

“You are.” Tim rolled his eyes, finally removing Dick’s hands from his shoulders. “Even if you pretend to forget Bruce’s orders doesn’t mean that the ball isn’t going to take place tomorrow night.”

“Okay but consider I actually did forget,” Dick said and Tim narrowed his eyes, already suspicious. “How about you fill me in on the details while we take a walk?”

“I came here to call you for breakfast.”

“Then you tell me everything on the way to the dining room.”

“You’re being weird. Weirder than usual.”

“Yes, well, brother mine,” Dick said, taking a guess that Tim was his brother in this world. “When you’re suddenly being forced to leave behind a life of bachelorhood, you tend to act weird. You’ll understand when you grow up.”

“Sometimes, I hate you,” Tim muttered, his body shrinking under the weight of Dick’s arm that fell over his shoulders.

Nevertheless, despite his sarcastic comments and eyes rolls, Tim launched into an explanation of who Dick was in this world and why his adoptive father, King Bruce was so adamant about getting him married. It was only then that Dick realized what a mess he had gotten himself into.

  
_ “Oh, I can’t sleep at night, _ _   
_ _ Every second counts.” _

After the first time, Dick told himself never again. He wouldn’t give in to temptation, into dreams of things that could be, things that could make him feel complete. But then the second time happened before he had a chance to think. With Jason’s fingers intertwined with is, every worry, every fear just seemed to disappear from his heart, replaced by a name that Dick sang over and over again until reality set in.

Once again, Dick told himself never again. Jason and him, whether it was about opinions or the way they chose to live their lives, the two of them were too different. The only thing they could do was hurt one another. But despite promising himself that he would be careful, when Jason showed up at his doorstep, broken and searching for someone to hold, Dick let him win. He broke his promise to himself.

Now, lying in bed next to Jason who was fast asleep, watching the rise and fall of his chest, counting every breath, Dick didn’t run away. Instead, he let himself drown in the searing warmth that the younger man provided, branding his heat onto his skin, a reminder that Jason was here. He was here with Dick and he was alive.

Come tomorrow, Jason would be gone, too afraid of the words that the rising sun would bring along with it, too afraid of realizing that he felt something more than rage. Whatever relationship they had right now, it wasn’t built to last. Both of them knew that but instead of pulling away, as Jason’s arm wrapped around his waist, Dick let himself be pulled deeper into his warmth. 

  
_ “Holding the wheel so tight, _ _   
_ _ Are we breaking down?” _

  


“Are you sure about this?”

With his feet planted on the window ledge, hands holding onto the sides for balance, Dick looked back at Tim who still seemed so uncertain by his idea. After learning the important parts of his history, ones that made him miss places like Wonderland, Dick made an easy decision – escape the palace and find Jason.

Apparently, in this world, Gotham was a kingdom ruled by the Wayne family and Dick, even though he was adopted, was the heir to the throne since he was the oldest son. While Bruce himself never got married and just went about adopting children, after complaints from his advisors, he decided that if Dick were to take the throne, he’d have to at least have a fiancé first. Since there were no restrictions on gender (Bruce never said his life partner had to be a woman), Dick had decided that the only way out of this annoying situation was to find Jason before the ball where he had to meet suitors that Bruce himself had picked out.

Honestly, fighting in a war seemed easier than looking for someone who had only left behind a glass shoe.

Cinderella, that’s the story Dick had found himself stuck in and while the Disney adaptation was adorable, he didn’t really have time for a fairy godmother to set things in motion. He’d just have to fix his problems on his own.

“No turning back now, Timbo,” Dick answered with a shrug.

“You can literally turn back. Just get off the damn ledge!”

“Sorry, I can’t hear you. You’ll have to speak louder.”

“Oh, just say you’re not going to change your mind and go!”

“You quoted a meme!”

“A what?”

“Byeeee!”

With that, Dick leaped off the ledge, gracefully landing on the ground below and quickly using the bushes as his cover. He glanced back at Tim who was staring at him with a worried face and smiled to reassure his brother that he would be fine. Then, keeping himself hidden from the guards that patrolled the area, Dick made his way to the stables, hoping that he wouldn’t run into someone that can ruin his plans.

And that’s exactly why the moment he stepped into the stables, he came face to face with Damian.

He should have known by now that hoping for something in these worlds never worked.

“What do you think you’re doing, Grayson?” the younger asked, face set into a permanent scowl.

Unable to help himself, Dick gathered his little brother into his arms and sighed. “You don’t know how good it is to see you as a human, little D.”

“What are you talking about? Have you been drinking again? You know that you’re no good with alcohol!”

“Ah, I missed this.” Dick smiled while Damian struggled in his arms. Finally, he let the younger go. “Alas, our reunion has to be short since I have something to take care of.”

“Running away from your duties again?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“You may take the black stallion. I have yet to brush the others,” Damian said unimpressed by his brother’s answer. “Stay safe.”

Placing a quick kiss on Damian’s forehead before he left, Dick laughed as he dodged the younger’s attack and rushed off to the black stallion.

“Someday, I will kill you, Grayson!” Damian screeched as Dick mounted his horse.

“Love you too, lil D!” Dick screamed back as he took off.

Keeping the route that Tim had explained in mind, instead of going through the main gates of the palace, Dick chose the back entrance that was used by the guards and other servants. The people there were used to his antics since he ran away from the palace almost every day and opened the gates for him no questions asked.

Even though he didn’t want to admit it, once he pulled away from the palace, Dick quiet liked this world. Everything here was so very simple and riding in silence, he felt at peace. This felt like something he could do forever but as he took in a deep breath of fresh air, he remembered his task and the reason why he was here, to begin with. No matter what, he had to find Jason.

Maybe, once everything was sorted, they could take Thomas and Johnny for a vacation so someplace good.

Riding through the forest, instead of following the assigned path, Dick went in deeper, looking for a particular well that Tim had claimed would solve all his problems. Over there, he would find the person he was looking for, someone whose name Dick didn’t even have to take for his brother to know.

Apparently, in this world, he and Jason were together so that was bound to make things easier for him, right?

At that time, riding in peace, Dick didn’t realize how wrong he had been. This story had just begun and the drama was yet to come.

  


_ “I never thought I would want us to turn back around, _ _   
_ _ Am I out of time?” _

  


“Damn it, Dick! Can you, for a second, get your head out of Bruce’s ass and listen to me?!” Jason screamed, anger flaring in his eyes as his fingers clenched into fists on his side.

Dick loved Jason and Jason loved him, there was no doubt about that, but, despite their strong relationship, sometimes, they just couldn’t avoid fighting. Though, ever since Thomas became part of their lives, they made sure to put their anger aside when their son was home. Unfortunately, the thought of thinking of their son somehow slipped both their minds today as their innocent discussion turned into a full-fledged fight.

It had been so long since the two of them had fought over Bruce and Dick had honestly assumed that they had made some progress. He had been wrong.

He knew that Jason had a difficult relationship with Bruce for justified reasons which is why he never forced his husband to spend time at the manor. But with the holidays around the corner, the only thing Dick wanted was for his son to be surrounded by love during Christmas. It was something he had never experienced as a child after his parents had passed away and he didn’t want to rob Thomas of that opportunity. Dick also knew how happy everyone at the manor would be if they got to spend more than a day with Thomas.

Jason didn’t see it that way. Since the day they told everyone at the manor that they were going to start a family and Bruce had condemned their idea, Jason had refused to go to the Manor. The most he was willing to do was pick up Thomas and Dick from there but he never once stepped in, refusing to see or speak with Bruce. Spending Christmas week at the manor was out of the question.

“This isn’t about Bruce or you! It’s about Thomas!” Dick growled, sick and tired of playing mediator between two grown men who refused to sort out their issues.

“You mean the same Bruce who never wanted us to have Thomas in the first place?”

“Jason!”

Glancing at the doorway, Dick hoped that his husband hadn’t been loud enough for Thomas to hear his comments, an action that made Jason deflate slightly, realizing what he had said.

“Yes, Bruce said something he shouldn’t have but he loves Thomas with his whole heart and you know that. Thomas deserves to spend at least one holiday with his family.”

“I can’t do this, Dick.”

“Jason, wait--”

But Jason wasn’t willing to listen. Without another word, he grabbed his jacket and was out, slamming the door shut behind him. Exhausted because of the fight, instead of running after his husband, Dick decided to give him space and slumped on the couch.

“Daddy….”

Looking up with his heart hammering in his chest, Dick found Thomas standing before near the doorway, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Does Grandpa Bruce hate me?” he asked, his small body trembling.

“Oh, baby,” Dick whispered, rushing forward and taking his son into his arms. “Grandpa Bruce loves you. You know he does.”

“But Papa said--”

“Papa was angry. He didn’t mean what he said.”

“I don’t… I don’t want to celebrate Christmas… I don’t want p-presents or anything. Just want Papa to be happy.”

Then, burying his face in the crook of his father’s neck, Thomas continued to cry, having heard every part of his parents fight and Dick could feel his heartbreak. The last thing he wanted was for his son to feel bad about something he hadn’t even done. Jason would have hell to pay for this. 

  
_ “Just give me more time.” _

  


Dick had noticed that there was something strange about this world.

Since waking up, teasing Tim and running away from the palace, throughout his journey, he hadn’t encountered a single magical creature or find a scenery so unbelievable that his eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Everything (apart from finding out he was a prince) had been so very normal that it almost scared him. After all, just like the other fairy tales, Cinderella had its own elements of magic.

But as the wishing well that Jason so frequently visited came into sight, Dick let go of his worries and focused on one task. He had to figure out what Jason’s condition in this world was and how he could help him so that they could finally go back home.

Just as Tim had told him, there, sitting by the wishing well was Jason, so engrossed in a book that he didn’t notice Dick or his loyal steed. Dressed in black slacks and a white shirt with glasses to help him read better, unlike the other worlds, over here, Jason looked so calm. He looked at peace.

Finishing whatever he was reading, Jason fished out a bookmark from his pocket and placed it in his book to save his place. Then, he looked up at the sky and smiled, a smile that showed he didn’t have a single worry in the world. Dick wondered what he could even save him from when the man seemed so happy. Was there any point of him being here?

Standing up, gripping onto his book, Jason finally looked up and noticed Dick, the beautiful smile on his face slipping away. As though he had seen a ghost, Jason turned pale and promptly looked away, refusing to look Dick in the eyes.

“What—what are you doing here?” he asked, his voice wavering.

“Do you not want to see me?” Dick asked, taking a step forward, hoping for an answer other than yes.

“We talked about this last time, Dick. The two of us, we can’t ever have a happy life together so you need to let me go. You need to find yourself who can make you happy,” Jason said, the pain evident in his voice and still, he refused to look at Dick, his fingers clenching and unclenching.

When Dick left the palace to find Jason, he never thought that in this world they had a romantic relationship. He didn’t know how it started, how they came to be or why Jason was putting an end to things between them. What he did know was that he had to find a way to change his mind.

“What if… what if I told you that you’re the one who makes me happy?” he asked, cringing on the inside because his mind had really conjured the cheesiest line possible.

“Dick,” Jason whispered, finally turning around to face him, tears swimming in his eyes. “Even if I make you happy today, tomorrow, you’ll realize that being with me was a mistake. I’m no good for you. I never was. So please understand, it’s better for us to end things. Anyways, you’re a prince and I’m just a librarian. Our relationship was never meant to last.”

“How can you decide that on your own? How can you decide the future of my feelings? Don’t I get a say in this?” Dick asked, taking another step forward, reaching out to hold Jason’s hand in his.

But before he could, Jason slapped his hand away, pulling back into himself. “You can’t expect me to wait for the day when you’ll throw me away. This is for the best and you know it.”

“How long have we been together, Jason?” Dick asked, genuinely curious.

“Seven years.”

“Seven years?!” Dick exclaimed, surprised by the answer but quickly covered up his reaction with a cough. _ Good going, Grayson. _“We’ve been together for seven years and you just… you want to throw everything away?”

“It’s for the best.”

“Bullshit.”

Dick’s thoughts were running in circles because he had no idea why Jason suddenly wanted to end things. He didn’t know why Jason thought he wasn’t good enough. But he knew that even if he continued to dig for answers here, he wouldn’t get any. The most he could do was try and convince Jason to have more faith in him. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was failing, miserably.

“I’m sorry, Dick. This is goodbye,” Jason whispered, lips pulling into the saddest smile.

With that, he turned to walk away, slipping out of Dick’s reach once again.

“The ball!” Dick exclaimed in a panic and Jason stopped. “Tomorrow night, the ball, you have to come,” he stammered out.

For a second or two, Jason stood in place and Dick almost felt hopeful that he had changed his mind. But then, he was walking away again, disappearing from sight and leaving Dick alone.

_ Man, I’m never going to watch a romantic drama again. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Shark by Oh Wonder

_ “Standing on the world outside, _ _  
_ _ Caught up in a love landslide.” _

_ This is goodbye. _

Dick knew that everything he experienced till now, none of it had been real but still, he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Jason walked away from him. His heart wouldn’t stop hurting whenever he remembered his words. What if this had been real life? What if instead of holding his hand, Jason had gotten tired of waiting for someone too scared to look at eternity in the eyes?

What if, in the end, Jason had chosen to move on with someone else? What would have Dick done then?

“If you sigh one more time, I’m going to poke you with my needle.”

Letting his arms drop to the side, Dick leaned his head on Barbara’s shoulder, a sigh escaping from his lips. Just as the redhead had promised, she poked his hand with one of her many needles.

“Ow! Don’t be mean!” Dick muttered, rubbing his hand while Barbara just rolled her eyes.

“So why is his royal highness so heartbroken?” she asked and then went back to taking his measurements.

Even though Dick was yet to choose a partner, Bruce had already called Barbara over to start making arrangements for the clothes he would wear for his wedding. It was all kind of tiresome.

“Because I got my heartbroken. So I’m… heartbroken,” Dick answered, slumping forward again.

“Stand straight.” Barbara smacked his back and he did as ordered. “So, Jason finally ended things, huh?”

“Yes and I don’t know why. Was I just a bad boyfriend?” Dick asked, miserably.

“Boyfriends? Dick, the two of you were engaged.”

_ Huh. _This piece of information certainly made things more interesting than before.

“I thought we would be together forever so why’d he end things this way? I didn’t even cheat on him or anything,” Dick said, internally praying that the last part was true.

“You know transitioning from the army into a normal life after a three-year war isn’t an easy thing to do, especially for someone like Jason,” Barbara said, standing up straight and motioning for Dick to relax. “His step-mother, Talia, is certainly not helping matters. Ever since Bruce ended things with her and took away Damian, she’s been on Jason’s case. She thinks that Bruce wants to steal all her sons so she definitely doesn’t like his relationship with you.”

“I’m guessing that Jason isn’t going to show up for the ball tonight then.” Dick frowned, wondering if there was a way he could sneak out again and maybe speak to Talia. He didn’t know if that would help but it was certainly worth the try.

“You invited him?” Barbara asked, surprised.

“Of course,” Dick answered with a smile. “Jason will always be the only one for me.”

“Ah, the two of you are just so sweet. Because I love you so much,” Barbara said, squishing Dick’s cheeks. “I’m going to make sure that Jason comes to the ball. I even have a suit ready just for him.”

Dick smiled at that. “You’re his fairy godmother.”

“I’m not that old.” Barbara wrinkled her nose but looked pleased nonetheless. “Now, I’m going to take my leave. See you tonight, Dickie.”

With her bag in hand, Barbara waved and headed out the door. If the redhead had promised she would bring Jason to the ball then nothing and no one could stop her. This meant that Dick was definitely going to see Jason tonight. Now, all he had to do was make a plan to ensure that they had some time alone together to talk things through.

The ball needed a little chaos and he knew exactly who to turn to.

  
  
_ “Stuck still, color blind, _ _  
Hoping for a black and white.”_

Burying himself further into his blanket, Dick twisted and turned, groans escaping his lips because no matter what he did, he just couldn’t get warm. Till now, he had been sleeping peacefully but for some reason, something was wrong. Something was missing.

And he realized exactly what it was when his eyes opened.

Over the two years they had been living together, Dick had become used to waking up in Jason’s arms, surrounded by his warmth and right now, his husband was gone. Which was strange. It wasn’t like Jason to go anywhere without waking up Dick and letting him know.

Twisting to Jason’s side of the bed, Dick was going to look for a note or something when his eyes landed on a small velvet box that was sitting on the pillow. It was such a tiny and harmless thing but the very sight of it was enough to make Dick’s heart hammer in his chest. Tears blurred his vision as he grabbed the box with shaky fingers, a smile spreading across his lips because he would seem like such a fool if this wasn’t what he was expecting.

There, inside the box, was a diamond ring with two sapphires on either side, along with a piece of paper that read: _ Marry me? _

As a surprised laugh escaped his lips, gripping onto the ring, Dick rushed out of his room to pounce on his blushing boyfriend who was hiding in the kitchen.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he cried, placing kisses all over Jason’s relieved face.

Finally, taking hold of Dick’s hand, Jason slipped the ring onto his finger, the biggest smile dancing on his lips.

“I love you, Dickie,” he whispered, placing a kiss on the ring.

Dick wanted to say the words back to him but too choked up emotions, he buried himself in Jason’s arms, once again surrounded by the warmth that he had been missing. 

  
_ “Are you gonna be my love? _ _  
_ _ Are you gonna be mine? _

From morning till evening, everyone in the palace was busy with preparations for the ball. People rushed from one corner to another, trying to finish decorations and food in record time while others worried if the security around the palace and within was tight enough. With guests coming from all over, the workload of the guards had been increased.

And while everyone prepared for the ball, Dick made preparations for chaos which meant he had forced his siblings to join his cause. While Tim and Damian had tried to flee the moment he had cornered them in the library, sensing that something very wrong was about to happen, Cass and Steph were more than happy to help greedy nobles away from Dick. Dick also received word from Barbara that she had enlisted Artemis and Roy’s help. Jason would attend the ball, even if it meant that the redhead trio had to drag him to the palace, kicking and screaming. 

“You seemed unusually chipper today, Master Richard,” Alfred commented when Dick walked out of his room after reading Barbara’s message.

“Oh, you know me.” Dick laughed nervously, trying to cook up an excuse that would not make the older man suspicious. Though, the chances of that happening were sleek.

“Mmhmm,” Alfred hummed, completely unconvinced. “Could this have anything to do with Miss Stephanie running around the whole palace with a pouch full of marbles?”

“Uh….”

“I see. Well, our first guests for the evening have arrived so if you’ll excuse me, I have to ensure that they do not trip and fall on their faces,” Alfred sighed way too used to these things. “Anyway, if you want to stay away from nobles, you do so by sacrificing the brother who is most likely to get married next.”

With a smirk and a nod of his head, Alfred disappeared down the hall after planting the plan in Dick’s head. It was a cruel plan, one that would probably make Tim hate Dick but at the end of the day, all was fair in love and war. Tim would understand. Maybe.

Knowing that there was still time before he had to make his appearance, Dick headed down to the balcony, needing some fresh air before joining the festivities. Till now, everything had been going smoothly and he was glad to have so many people willing to help him out. But, at the end, they could only give him their support, not the words he needed to convince Jason to stay with him. That was something Dick had to do on his own.

As he stepped out into the balcony, feeling the cool wind on his skin, Dick felt his body relax. Whatever happened tonight, whatever Jason said, he had to find a way to turn things around, to salvage their relationship. It was difficult to think of the right words without knowing their complete history but Dick had to try. He had to make things better so that he could finally go home with his husband. After all, their sons were waiting for them.

Dick had just glanced down at the garden when he noticed someone stumbled into sight, looking around nervously. Dressed in a black and red three-piece, Jason seemed so out of place, leaves clinging to his hair as if he had fallen headfirst into a bush.

Grinning to himself, Dick decided to call out to him. “Hey.”

Startled, cheeks burning with embarrassment, Jason looked up, his glasses practically falling off his face. “Di-Dick,” he stammered.

“I’m glad you could make it.”

“I’m only here because Talia asked me to attend in her place,” Jason muttered, looking away.

“That’s okay.” Dick grinned. “I’m just glad that you’re here.”

“I—I’m going to head inside.”

“Be sure to save me a dance!”

After that, Jason practically sprinted away, glancing back at Dick ever so nervously, probably making plans of staying far away from him. But that was okay. No matter what happened, tonight Dick would find Jason and he would change his mind.

_ “I feel it falling from the skies above, _ _  
_ _ Are you gonna be mine?” _

“Well, the kids are finally asleep. I had to read Johnny at least three fairy tales before he was satisfied and I am officially done for the night,” Dick announced as he stepped into his room, ready to just fall into his bed and sleep like a baby.

Jason, who was already in bed and reading, just shook his head as took off his glasses and put his book aside. “Just spending one day with the kids has you so tired. Imagine doing it every day,” he teased as Dick crawled into bed.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. You are the world’s best dad. If you were a superhero, your name would be Super Dad. Happy?”

Since Dick worked two jobs – A police officer in the morning and a vigilante at night – the amount of time he had to spend at home was limited. Jason, on the other hand, was a teacher and got back home around the same time as the kids. While he got a lot of time with them, Dick did not and so, his days off were spent showering his sons with love. Since Thomas and Johnny got Dick all to themselves during the weekends, they got even more demanding than usual, wanting every second of their father’s day to be spent with them.

“Roy will shoot you down if he hears you say that to anyone but him,” Jason said as he turned out the lights and held out his arm, making space for Dick to cuddle him. “Do you like working at the police station?”

“I like helping people and since the department has finally been cleaned out, my job’s been easier,” Dick answered, snuggling close to his husband, already knowing where this conversation was headed. “You think I should quit, don’t you?”

“It would really be good to have your around more. I’m sure it would make the kids happy because they miss you a lot,” Jason admitted. “But more than that, you won’t look so damn tired every day. You barely get time to eat properly or sleep and frankly, that worries me. You already do so much for the city so maybe, it’s time for you to take a step back.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Dick sighed and then smiled up at Jason. “Which is why I already put in my notice.”

“You what?”

“I like being a cop, I really do but my sons need me. Also, I would like to spend some romantic time with my husband that doesn’t include falling asleep at 10 in the night.”

“You’re really okay with quitting? For us?” Jason asked, a bit nervous.

“I’d do anything for you guys, little wing. You’re my family.”

“I guess this is what it means to be married huh?”

“I guess. I’m just glad that you’re the one I’m spending the rest of my life with.”

Jason smiled at that, placing a soft kiss against Dick’s lips. “I’m glad too.”

_“My wave, my shark, my demon in the dark,_  
_ The blue tide pulling me under,_  
_ Are you my soul, my heart, pull everything apart,  
Are you gonna, are you gonna be my love?”_

“Now presenting, his royal highness, Prince Richard Grayson-Wayne.”

As Alfred moved to the side after making the announcement, taking a deep breath, Dick walked to the staircase that his brothers had walked down a few seconds ago. He had never been in such a situation, but in his mind, he had decided to treat this ball as another party at the Manor, ready to play the role of the happy-go-lucky, dumb heir just as long as he got what he wanted. As the guests clapped, Dick’s eyes went over the crowd of people, looking for Jason only to find him standing in the back, inching closer to the door. But then, Roy threw his arm around Jason, keeping him from leaving and dragging him back into the crowd while looking casual and carefree the whole time.

On the other side of the room, Artemis had her eyes narrowed at Jason, daring him to run past her and through the other door that led into the garden.

Controlling the laughter that was bubbling inside of him, Dick finally joined his family, giving knowing smiles to Steph while Tim just rolled his eyes in exasperation. Little did Dick’s brother know that he was about to be fed to the vultures in a few minutes.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for gracing my home with your presence tonight. Since all the guests have arrived and the night is short, let us begin,” Bruce announced, holding up a champagne flute. “To Gotham. May she prosper forevermore.”

Once the toast had been made, the music resumed and it was time for Dick to mingle. Well, it was time for him to hunt down Jason but before he could do that, there was one thing he needed to take care of, namely the nobles that had now surrounded him. Before any of them could start speaking, he grabbing Tim who had just started to walk away.

“Wait, what?” The younger asked confused but then smiled as he noticed the nobles.

“I think the last time we had a ball, my brother, Timothy had just been a child, barely fifteen years old,” Dick said, smiling sweetly, ignoring the subtle looks Tim was shooting him. “But now, he’s all grown up, ready to take his place within the kingdom, the next king to be if something were to happen to me.”

The last line was enough to garner the attention of the nobles as they began to eye Tim like a rare prize ready to be snatched by anyone who was quick enough.

“Oh, what a thing to say, brother.” Tim laughed nervously. “As if we would ever allow anything to happen to you.”

“Ah, but the future is uncertain,” Dick sighed, his eyes shifting to Barbara who gave him a sly smile. “It seems Miss Gordon needs me.”

With that Dick slipped away, leaving Tim to deal with the vultures.

“That was absolutely diabolic,” Damian said, falling into step with Dick. “You make me proud, Grayson.”

“Don’t start or I’ll sacrifice you just like I did Tim,” Dick warned but before he could even complete his sentence, Damian had fled, knowing that disappearing was safer for him.

Pushing past people, smiling at those who called his name, Dick kept moving, knowing that if anyone were to get in his way, Cassandra and Stephanie would be on them in a New York minute. Step by step, he could feel his heart hammer in his chest, nearing Jason, seconds away from pulling him into his arms.

And there Jason was, ready to leave, looking visibly upset. So, Dick did the one thing he could to help.

“Dance with me,” he said, grabbing Jason’s hand and startling him.

“I—what? No. You should be dancing with other people, Dick,” he whispered, eyeing the guests who were now staring at the two of them and whispering.

“I don’t want to.” Dick shook his head, his grip of Jason’s hand tightening. “If I wanted someone else, I would have asked them. But I asked you because you’re the only one I want to be with.”

Red kissed Jason’s cheeks as he stared at Dick with wide-eyes, looking for words to push him away but coming up short.

“Come on, just one dance,” Dick said, not giving Jason the time to find a reason to run away.

“Fine,” Jason gave in with a sigh. “Just one dance and no more.”

Smiling, Dick led Jason to the dance floor, ignoring the stares of everyone around them as they parted to make way for the couple. Finally in place, the two of them started to dance, moving slowly to the music. Unfortunately, Jason was well aware of the eyes on him, his nervousness showing in his stiff movement.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Dick whispered, trying to get his attention. “I’m the only one you should be thinking of. No one else.”

“You’re ridiculous, Grayson,” Jason scoffed, seeming a little less nervous now.

“Is it ridiculous to want the complete attention of the one you love?” Dick asked with a toothy grin.

To that, Jason had nothing to say as his cheeks turned a deep red, head lowering.

“I love you, Jason,” Dick whispered, leaning in close.

“Don’t say that.”

“I love you.”

“Dick, please.”

“Would you rather have me lie?”

“Yes!” Jason exclaimed, finally looking up. “I already told you, the two of us can’t be together. Things between us simply won’t work out.”

“And who decides that? You and me? Or Talia?” Dick asked, getting straight to the point without beating around the bush.

“Talia has nothing to do with this.” Jason looked away.

Smiling, Dick placed his hand on Jason’s cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You know, you can never look me in the eyes when you’re lying.”

“I-I’m not--”

“I love you, Jason. So very much and you love me. Isn’t that reason enough to not end things because of something that will probably never happen?”

“How can you say that after what happened to Bruce and Talia?”

“Because we’re not them. Bruce and Talia, they’re different people with different problems, ones that don’t apply to us. Just because they couldn’t make things work doesn’t mean that the same will happen to us,” Dick explained, hoping that his words would somehow reach Jason. “Unlike them, the two of us actually communicate.”

“I used to think the same,” Jason admitted, his voice low. “But then Talia reminded me of something important. Unlike you Dick, I’m broken, haunted by my past and the lives I had to take on the battlefield. Nothing can ever heal my scars and you don’t deserve to live with my burden.”

“But I want to.”

“You can’t possibly--” Jason cut himself off, suddenly pulling away from Dick. “The song is over and so is this conversation. Let the past go. Let me go.”

With that, Jason rushed out of the ballroom, pushing past everyone who tried to come to stop him. Dick knew that he was expected to stay behind and entertain the guests, he could feel Bruce’s eyes on him. But he didn’t care. Following the path that Jason had taken, Dick followed him out into the garden, catching him before he could disappear from sight.

“You can’t keep doing this. You can’t keep running away before listening to what I have to say!” he shouted at a very surprised Jason. “No matter what you think of yourself, broken or fixed, I love you. I have for years so don’t just dismiss my feelings and the years we’ve spent together so easily.”

Wide-eyed, Jason glanced back at the people who were now peeking out of the ballroom, listening to everything Dick had to say. “People are--”

“I don’t care, Jason. I don’t care who hears me because the truth won’t change. The hardships of your past have made you who you are today and I don’t expect you to forget that. I never will. So here I am, standing in front of everyone and declaring my undying love to you. Will you take my hand or not?” Dick asked, knowing very well that this question could backfire on him. Jason could use this opportunity to end things for good.

But he hoped that Jason would stay. He had faith that his words would finally get through.

“This can only end in disaster,” Jason whispered.

“Or we could lead a happy life. Together.”

“You’re a fool, Richard Grayson,” Jason sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“But you love me anyway, right?” Dick asked with a nervous smile.

Jason never answered his question. Instead, he leaned in and kissed Dick, intertwining their fingers and their fates together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This amazing artwork for this fic has been done by [klayr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/) who is just one of the most supportive and talented people I've had the privilege to work with. If you guys like Stranger Things and DC, you should definitely check out their tumblr.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Oxygen by Fred V and Grafix

_ “And there is nothing that I’m holding back from you,  
_ _ I’m not afraid, I’m not afraid no more.” _

Dick knew that this had to be the end.

Instead of falling like a bird without wings, his mind tormented by his own memories, everything leading up to a new story waiting to be told, Dick found himself in a new world in just a blink of his eyes. Painted in different shades of grey, no other color in sight, from the wilting trees to the sun that burned without flames, no matter where he looked, there wasn't a single creature alive except for him. Standing in the middles of a road that led up to an old tower, the only sound he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat. Going anywhere but the path that he had woken up on didn't seem to be an option either because apart from this section, it seemed the rest of the world had yet to be sketched out, the majority of its canvas left blank. 

Dick didn’t know what awaited him at the end of the road, what horrors the tower held in its embrace but he wasn’t afraid. Within this world of nothingness, he strangely felt at peace, as though he had accomplished everything he had set out to do. Of course, that could just be an illusion, a trick to make him lower his guard but deep inside, Dick knew that it was time for him to go home.

And knowing that the only way home was at the end of the road, he started to walk.

_ “Every breath I take seems easier than before,  
_ _ I just want more, I just want more.” _

“Thank you for giving me hope.”

The familiar presence brought a smile to Dick's face as he turned to look at the young prince he had met in the first world. 

When they had met, the young prince only showed anger, pushing away anyone who tried to come close. He refused to trust because if his own father wanted him dead, why wouldn't everyone else? Lost, confused and hopeless, the young prince barely had any reason to smile, unable to see the happiness he had been blessed with in the form of his companions. There was a lot he had to learn, hope being his first lesson. 

During that time, Dick had been hopeless himself, sure that with the way things were going, he wouldn’t be able to save Jason. He wouldn’t be able to go back home to his sons.

“What do you say, my prince? Shall we finish this together, like you wanted?” Dick asked and innocence shined through Jason’s smile as they walked towards their destination, fingers intertwined.

_ “Suddenly I feel alive,  
_ _ No more dreaming, no more dreaming, I’m alive.” _

“Happiness is beyond that door, isn’t it?” The Red prince asked, falling in step with Dick as he eyed the tower with suspicion.

“Memories don’t lie,” Dick answered and the Red prince smirked at him, walking a few steps ahead now.

“As mediocre as they were, I guess not.” He shrugged, turning around to face Dick. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

In a world where normal rules didn’t apply, where everyone was ruled by fear, Dick had been so lost. But the people he loved, the people he knew he could trust had held his hand and led him in the right direction, bringing him to the one he loved the most. In the end, the dear memories that Dick held onto had won.

Dick smiled. “I could never.”

“Of course, you couldn’t. After all, you belong to me.”

And then, the two of them continued to walk.

_ “I can feel you calling me out,  
_ _ We need to be along together, together.” _

“Thank you for trusting me,” the wolf whispered as he took his place beside Dick, a little hesitant to come close.

Noticing his behavior, Dick reached out and pulled him close, grinning when the wolf looked away embarrassed.

“You know, a part of me was ready to give in to my nature, become everything the people expected me to be,” the wolf admitted, eyes staring at the ground. “But you believed in me. Trusted in the person I was.”

“Well, I know you, Jay. Wolf or human, I know you would never do anything to hurt me.”

At that time, there were so many things that worked against them, a town of enraged people, a beast out to kill and finally, Bruce. A part of Dick was afraid that they wouldn’t get through, that one wrong move could lead them to a terrible end. But even so, he held onto hope. He believed in Jason and that was all he ever had to do.

Now that the wolf had joined their journey, the path finally came to an end.

_ “You’re oxygen,  
_ _ I can’t breathe now, I can breathe now,_  
_I’m alive.”_

“Still think this is a bad idea?” Dick asked the librarian who was leaning beside the door, arms crossed.

“I do. But, that’s okay because I love you,” Jason said with a smile. “Thank you for loving me.”

A world a little too dramatic for his taste, Dick had to admit that he had his fun. It hurt though, whenever Jason pulled away, putting so much distance between them that Dick was afraid they wouldn’t be able to recover. But they loved each other and whatever fear, whatever insecurity that came their way, as long as they were together, they could get through it all.

As the librarian opened the door, taking a deep breath, Dick walked into the tower alone, every apparition of Jason he had met finally leaving him behind.

_ “You’re all I need,  
_ _ I can breathe now,_  
_I’m alive.”_

  


Through a small window in the tower, sunlight pierced through the darkness and fell onto a bed where someone who had been sleeping for what seemed like forever was sitting. Dick watched as the freshly awakened Jason yawned and rubbed his eyes, seeming a little too tired for someone who had taken the world’s longest nap.

“You know, I’m not going to let you sleep for like two years after this,” Dick said, crossing his arms.

Jason looked at him with a smile, as though they had never parted, as though the worst hadn’t almost happened. “I’d like to see you try, Dickie.”

“I missed you,” Dick admitted, trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

“I’m sorry I put you through this,” Jason said and then held out his hand. “But I’m here now because of you. So, what do you say? Shall we go home?”

From the moment he agreed to Constantine’s plan, falling into one story after another, all Dick had wanted was to find his husband. All he wanted was to go home. Now, that the worst had ended, with Jason right in front of him, stepping forward, Dick leaned in and kissed his husband.

Together, they awakened.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a point where I honestly didn't think I would be able to finish this fic because I got a little too ambitious. I'm just grateful for everyone who supported and encouraged me. Thank you [ Klayr ](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/) for being so patient with me. I know I'm not the best person to work with but she never once got annoyed with me. A big thanks to [blackandbluegrayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson) for helping me brainstorm and figure out the whole story properly. I really appreciate every bit of help.


End file.
